Disaster hits home
by Ranma's girl
Summary: This was done to bring to people together despite the horror of what happens around them.


Disaster hits home.  
  
Disclaimer none of these are mine darn it so since I'm absolutely broke it's useless suing   
me since I'm not claiming them just borrowing them.  
  
Ranma and Akane walked out of the school, they headed to a favorite spot to sit down, it   
was lunch and Ranma was as always starving.   
Once seated Ranma started to devour his food, not paying much attention to the students   
around him as they walked by talking as normal or even pausing in his eating as he   
punted a love struck kendoist across the yard.   
  
"Seems like the same old routine as always huh Ranma." Akane looked around sure   
enough Gosunkugi was taking pictures of her. So far he was harmless, if he ever tried to   
change that she would punt him like the other guys, just not as hard he was rather weak.   
Off in the distance she saw Kuno running back toward them. She idle wonder why he had   
not attended the senior class trip.   
  
"Yup it's all the same as always, here comes Kuno again should I do it or do you want   
to." Akane asked Ranma idlely.   
  
"I'll do it, I need the work out besides its man's work." Ranma stood up with way to much   
pride in himself.   
  
"Hmmmph I can do it to Ranma, being female doesn't mean weak you should know it by   
now. After all I've sent you flying many times." Akane gave him a smug look.   
  
"I let you other wise you'd never touch me." Ranma didn't look back at her to see her   
glowing light blue.   
  
He did feel her bash his head with her small fist, then push him out of the way.   
  
"Watch and see how a WOMEN, handle a job." Right after she said this, Akane grabbed   
Kuno who came running up a that time she pounded his face with her left fist, since she   
was holding him by the neck with her right then Sent him flying in another direction.   
  
"That's how a women handles the job." Akane gave him a smug smile.   
  
"OK, it was fine, but I still do a better job then you."   
  
OH, really......."   
Akane's reply was cut off as they both heard a familiar voice behind them.   
  
"UM Hi Ranchan, I gotta leave early, Kontasu needs some time off, and I was hoping   
you'd stop by after school"   
Ukyou looked pleadingly at him.   
  
Ukyou felt bad about bombing wedding, but not bad enough to apologize he was after all   
her fiancée.   
  
Ranma looked at Akane, she just shrugged leaving it up to him.   
  
"OK, we'll be there after school see you then."   
  
"Ummm..... Thanks Ranchan see ya." Ukyou walked off in a hurry she didn't want   
Ranma to see her tears; after all she wanted him to come alone. Not with Akane she just   
couldn't figure him out, why does he stay with her when she was available.   
  
Ranma turned to Akane.   
"Shall we get to class, everyone else is going in."   
  
"Sure thing Ranma come on, I hate holding buckets." Akane headed to the school   
thinking. She had noticed the tears as Ukyou turn to leave, she knew she wasn't wanted   
they had begun to build a friendship but after the wedding attempt, that had flown out the   
window.   
  
Akane entered the school with Ranma by her side, she smile cutely at him, their silly   
fight forgotten.   
  
The rest of the day had gone as it always did. Kuno charging in at odd times trying to   
grab her or Ranma, when cold water had seek him out from across the room.   
Several students going to sleep while other's had their Ki sucked out by a Ki sucking pint   
size teacher. All in all a normal day at furinkin.   
The final bell rung, letting the students loose into the world, until tomorrow morning   
least.   
  
Ranma walked quietly by Akane, he could tell she was deep in thought. But he had no   
clue as to what, was running through her cute head.   
  
"I guess we gotta go to Ucchan's, if you don't want to go we don't have to." Ranma   
thought maybe this is what had been bothering her.   
  
"NO that's ok we promised but well, I know she doesn't want me there." Akane looked   
quickly at him to see his response.   
  
"That's silly you two are becoming friends, she'll be happy to see you too." Ranma tried   
to give her a reassuring smile.   
  
"How bout this, you go in first, see her reaction to you. Then I'll come in and see her   
reaction to me, OK."   
  
"Sure that sounds fine ta me." Ranma shrugged it off after all she was a friend to them   
both wasn't she?   
  
The two reached the Ucchan's in a short mount of time. Ranma walked in the front door   
to the restaurant, with his usual greeting.   
  
"YO Ucchan got some food for me." Ranma took a seat at the corner. HE watched as   
Ukyou's face lit up like fireworks when he entered.   
  
"I always have food for you Ranchan, after all it's what a cute fiancée would do right.   
Ukyou smiled brightly, never noticing Ranma discomfort at her calling herself, his cute   
fiancée. He was beginning to wish he had never said that to her now.   
  
Ranma then noticed a big change in her face; it went from radiating happiness to instant   
dislike and despair.   
Ranma then heard the voice of his fiancée behind him making her own greetings to the   
chef.   
  
  
Ranma heard his fiancées voice greeting them. He turned to see her at the door.   
  
"Hi Ukyou, could I please have a seafood special." Akane walked in quietly then took a   
seat by Ranma at the counter. She tried to be cheerful, but it hurt her to realize that their   
friendship seem to be lost for now.   
  
Ukyou tried to be happy to see her come in, but she had wanted only Ranma to come visit   
her.   
  
"It'll be just a moment, why don't you go sit at the table while you wait."   
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other, then Ranma shrugged. He didn't care as long as   
there was food.   
  
"Sure lets go Ranma." Akane stood to walk over to the table, followed by Ranma till   
Ukyou called out.   
  
"Ranchan you don't have to go over there, you can stay here at the counter." Ukyou   
looked hopeful at him.   
  
"Uuuuhh... I don't want ta eat lone, so I'll just go over there." Ranma pointed to the tables   
in the main eating room. Ranma turned to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. Ranma   
looked to see Ukyou holding his arm. He felt he already knew what her problem was, but   
he didn't want to speak about it right now, at least.   
  
"Ranchan, you really don't need to sit with her. I'm your cute fiancée remember."   
Ukyou really wanted him to stay she would see it as a sign that they were meant to be   
together. After all she thought   
*Akane had her chance to marry him, she blew it, so it's now my chance.*   
  
"That's ok I'll be over there." Ranma quickly walked off to join Akane at the table she had   
for them.   
  
Ukyou felt her heart break, as Ranma walked off to join Akane at the table. Swallowing   
hard, she set to cooking the food they had order, all the while thinking one thing.   
  
*I will not burn her food, I will not burn her food.*   
  
Ranma sat opposite of Akane, he found himself smiling at her without even trying to. Her   
cute face and sweet smile did that for him a lot, he noticed.   
  
"What did I tell you Ranma, I was right there's no denying it. She was very unhappy to   
see me come in." Akane whispered to him.   
  
"I know I saw, but well what can we do to get you two, to be friends again."   
  
"Right now there probably not anything we can do. We'll have to wait and see if she   
decides to be friends again on her own. Don't worry I'll be her friend when she changes   
her mind." Akane smiled some more for him although she was thinking that if they didn't   
become friend again her life wouldn't end, but she did hope they would.   
  
Ukyou had their order's ready in no time at all, then over at their table.   
  
"Here Ranchan, one fresh hot very tasty okinomiyaki for you, from your CUTE fiancée."   
Ukyou gave a big smile to him; she liked the little jab she had gotten in against Akane.   
  
Akane's food was flopped down in front of her.   
"Here" was Ukyou's short warning.   
  
Akane mildly wonder if that meant hers was old, cold and not tasty but knew that Ukyou   
wouldn't do anything to hurt her reputation as a great chef, just to give her bad food.   
  
Akane ate her food at a slower pace then Ranma who inhaled his with out tasting it.   
Neither was surprised to see another one placed in front of him. Ranma had the second   
one gone too, before Akane finished her first. Akane smiled then gave Ranma half of   
hers. She wasn't very hungry anyway, and this way they'd be able to leave sooner.   
Ranma wolfed down Akane's food to that she had offered to him. One thought going   
through his head.   
*I don't have to share, I get it all yesssssss.*   
  
The two headed for the door, yelling out good bye to Ukyou.   
  
"See ya Ucchan good food, bye."   
"Bye Ukyou see you in school tomorrow."   
  
Ukyou watched horrified as Ranma walked out the door with Akane. She had hoped to   
have him stay with her. After all Konatsu kept going out somewhere but would never tell   
her where. Ukyou sighed she knew Konatsu loved her or at least said he did, but her heart   
was taken for good.   
  
As Ranma and Akane headed for home Ranma didn't feel like going there, just yet.   
"Hey Akane lets go get ice cream, I'm still hungry."   
  
Akane laughed a bit then agreed after all who could turn down ice cream.   
  
"Ice-cream sounds great to me, let's go."   
  
They headed in another direction, the one for the ice cream pallor.   
  
They both felt their danger sense's going wild suddenly.   
Ranma looked around for a monster or hentai, seeing neither he looked to see Akane   
looking around for black rose petals, and a flying bicycle.   
As Akane looked up for a free falling bike she noticed something else in the air.   
  
Akane grabbed Ranma's arm tight as she watched the things flying down towards them at   
a fast clip.   
  
Ranma felt his arm being squeezed tight; He knew something was wrong; she would   
never try to take his arm off with out reasons.   
  
Ranma looked up to see the flaming rocks coming down to earth.   
  
"Akane we gotta get out of here let's hurry."   
  
Akane nodded her head then started to run toward home. She soon found herself being   
scooped up in a pair of powerful arms.   
Akane buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to see it, if one of them landed on   
them and killed them both.   
Ranma ran fast but soon found himself dodging the asteroids as they started to rain down   
on everyone around them. Ranma tried to block out the cries of other's right now his main   
concern was saving Akane. He wouldn't chance losing her this time or any others.   
  
Akane buried her face in even more, the cries of the others scaring her even more.   
  
"Don't worry Akane, we'll be fine" Ranma tried to sound reassuring, but was worried   
himself there was a lot of them falling around them, and several times he came close to   
getting fried.   
  
Soon Ranma found that he could slow down some, the hot rocks seem to be slowing   
down. Ranma looked around he noticed that several buildings were ruin along with the   
roads.   
Akane felt Ranma slow so she peeked out from his chest to see what happened.   
  
"Gasp, Ranma the, the buildings are ruin oh no....what about our home." She looked   
tearfully up at him.   
  
"Don't worry Akane were heading there right now."   
Ranma kept his grip on her just in case some more came falling down.   
  
In no time at all Ranma set Akane down at the front gate. Everything seem to be fine   
around here which was surprising since problem's always found it's way to the Tendo   
Dojo. Ranma smiled at Akane to reassure her, then lead her in to the house.   
Once in Ranma called out followed by Akane's calls   
  
"Hey where are ya pop, mom, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi?"   
"Dad, Kasumi, Aunty, Uncle are you in here?"   
  
Both teens screamed out in fear that their family was hurt, or worse.   
  
A collective sigh, came from both as their family ran in from the other rooms shouting   
their own joy at them finally being home.   
  
"Akane, we were so worried the powers out and the radio was so crazy with news that we   
weren't sure what was going on" Kasumi hugged her little sister close. She was never so   
scared, as she was while waiting to see if they'd come home.   
  
Ranma was receiving his own hug from his mother. As she too cried over her son with   
relief.   
  
The Tendo's and Soatome's made their way into the living room to listen to the radio.   
  
Ranma looked at the radio, then ask one question for the family.   
  
"Why not watch the T.V. why use the radio."   
  
"The powers out right now Ranma" Kasumi said sweetly   
  
  
Ranma had a sudden worried thought.   
"Kasumi, if the powers out what about hot water, I don't wanna get stuck as a girl."   
  
"NO need to worry, Ranma I filled several thermoses with hot water for you."   
  
"Thanks Kasumi, your great." Ranma felt instant relief that he would be able to stay a   
man.   
  
Kasumi smiled brightly at Ranma, for his praise.   
  
Akane sat by Ranma as they all listen to the radio announcer talking about the meteors   
that rained down on Tokyo, the main bulk in the Nerima ward.   
  
Ranma feeling even more worried then before, pulled Akane in closer to himself.   
  
Akane didn't mind she was feeling very uneasy listening to the news. The warmth she   
received from Ranma helped her to no end.   
  
Nodoka listen sadly to the report of many stores and some homes being destroyed in the   
meteor shower. A worried thought begins to seep into her head.   
  
"Ranma maybe you should go down to the Ucchans and Neko Hanten to check on   
everyone there."   
  
Ranma's eyes grew big as he realized they were down there in the worst of it.   
  
"I will mom I'll be back as fast as I can, come on Akane." Ranma pulled her up to leave   
when Nodoka spoke up again.   
  
"Ranma, you can't take Akane down there it's not safe."   
  
Soun hearing of danger for his little girl quickly agreed with Nodoka.   
  
"She's right son leave Akane here, she'll be fine and safe."   
  
"NO" Ranma glared at them how could he tell them he would never feel right about   
leaving her any where with out him guarding her.   
  
"She'll be with me, she's better off with me then being her without me." Ranma pulled   
Akane toward the door to leave ignoring his mother's protest and Soun's demon face.   
  
Ranma held her hand tightly, as they ran down the street looking at all the destruction   
around them. Ranma felt terrible as they drew nearer the shopping district the damage   
done here, was far more then the residential places.   
  
As they approached the Ucchan's both teens felt the blood leave their faces.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3.   
  
Cologne was worried; she knew something was going to happen very soon. She could   
feel the disturbances in the air. Cologne looked around the restaurant everything was fine   
in here. A few happy customers enjoying their meal, before heading home. Some high   
school student's who could never get enough of watching Shampoo, although they were   
disappointed she was gone on a delivery right now.   
  
A glance told her Mousse was working hard on his cleaning; the mess was his own fault,   
if he would just wear his glasses all the time.   
  
Cologne sighed, she knew not to ignore her instincts which were going wild right now   
with Shampoo's well being the most worrisome.   
  
"Mousse" Cologne called him in a no nonsense manner.   
  
"I'm going to find Shampoo, you watch the store I'll be right back, Understand."   
  
"Of course Elder, but why are you going to go find her. Is something wrong with her? If   
Saotome hurt one strand of hair, I'll kill him." Mousse's hands quickly went into his   
sleeves so as to be ready to save his beloved Shampoo from Ranma.   
  
"I'll be back old ghoul." With that Mousse was out the door looking for his beloved and   
his rival.   
  
Cologne sighed as she followed Mousse out the door.   
*You think he could remember that I said I was going to go find her and to mind the   
store, foolish boy always hoping to win her love.*   
Cologne pogoed along after Mousse, who had not gotten very far since he ran head on   
into a pole.   
  
Mousse rubbed his nose it was getting tougher but still those poles hurt. Mousse flipped   
the glasses down he had to find his beloved.   
  
Cologne felt a stronger disturbance around her a glance up to the sky told her why.   
  
"MOUSSE, We have to find Shampoo fast, we have a meteor shower heading this way."   
Cologne was glad she was in such great shape for her age. She was still able to yell loud   
when needed.   
  
Mousse turned back at the sound of Cologne's voice, she seemed very excited by   
something but he saw nothing at all to be excited about, so went on looking for shampoo.   
  
Mousse soon saw shampoo, at least a purple shape and since she was the only purple hair   
Amazon in Nerima, it had to be her.   
As Mousse ran up to greet her and make sure she was safe, his sensitive ears picked up a   
horrifying sound coming straight at Shampoo.   
  
Mousse, tried to adjust his glasses better to see what his ears could hear.   
  
Once his glasses were able to pick out more thing's for him he saw the flaming rocks   
heading straight for Shampoo. Mousse felt his heart stop in his chest as he noticed that   
Shampoo had on a pair of walkmans and couldn't hear what was happening around her.   
  
Mousse knew his chains could never stop it, he had once chance now.   
  
Cologne watch horrified as Mousse ran toward Shampoo.   
*They'll both be killed* Cologne pogoed over, as fast as she could to try to help the two   
kids.   
  
"Shampoo, I'll save yoooooooooooooooouuuuu" Mousse went flying into Shampoo   
knocking her from her bike.   
  
"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee" Mousse felt himself being burned all over.   
Cologne ran to him to see if he was not as bad off as it looked.   
  
Shampoo rolled on the ground furious that she was so rudely knocked off her bike and   
her walk man ruined in the fall.   
  
Getting to her hands and knees shampoo turned to yell at her attacker before she would   
beat on him.   
  
"Mousse you dumb duck you, you, you, oh Mousse, you Ok?"   
  
Shampoo didn't want to go over to him, as she slowly crawled over to him with out   
control of herself. She could see he wasn't ok, his clothes were burnt, his hair almost all   
burned off. There was a lot of blood on the pavement under him, with blood dripping out   
the side of his mouth.   
  
Shampoo sat by him scared to touch him, but unable to leave him.   
  
Mousse tried to open his eye's he hurt more then he ever had in his life. Struggling to   
speak to cologne before he gave up he reached out for her winkled hand.   
  
"Elder please...cough cough...please gra...grant..me my last...." a sudden gasp over took   
him for a moment then he continued to speak to her as best he could.   
..Request Cologne please....   
  
Cologne tried to calm the boy with her words.   
"Mousse shhh, there is no need for last request, your not going to die here."   
  
Mousse coughed some more before going on.   
"I know my.....cough body cologne... as you know my time left is....gasp short.   
..Please...release My beloved Shampoo....cough from...her ob...obli.obligastionss..." the   
last coming out in a hiss....To marry   
Ranma....pleaaassssseeeee...Elder..Cologne...Shampoo   
  
Shampoo sat in shock, as she watched her childhood friend die in front of her.   
  
"It shall be done my brave Mousse, your name will go in the halls of the Amazons for   
your bravery in saving Shampoo's life." Cologne tried to hold back the tears as she spoke,   
the tears though flowed anyway, she had been fond of the boy.   
  
Cologne wiped her face. This was no time for crying they needed to move him off the   
streets.   
  
"Come child we need to move him, luckily the meteors are done for now" Colognes voice   
was heavy with pain as she voiced this.   
  
Shampoo sat there in shocked. Not only did her friend die, but also he had asked and was   
granted his last request, to free her of Ranma. Shampoo felt her heart break in other ways   
as well.   
  
"Great grandmother, why Mousse do that. Why he ruin my life." Shampoo started to sob   
uncontrollably now. Shampoo then felt guilt filling her at her thoughts her friend was   
dead but she only cared for herself right then. Her tears increased to the point of giving   
Soun heavy competition.   
  
Cologne knew the poor girl would be eating her heart out now. Nothing could be done   
about it yet; they had to take care of this.   
  
"Shampoo I need you to be strong right now, lets get back to the Neko Hanten then you   
can retire to your room."   
  
Shampoo looked at her grandmother, then nodded as she tried to dry her tears.   
  
"I ready Grandmother" Shampoo grabbed up Mousse's limp body in her arms. Holding   
him tenderly, as she headed to the Neko Hanten.   
  
chapter 4   
  
Ranma stood with Akane just outside of the Ucchan's. His face drained of blood, as he   
saw all the glass blown out of the windows. Smoke rising up from different places where   
small fires were still smoldering. The two teens walked slowly up to what was left of the   
front door.   
  
"This does not look good." Ranma, understated to try to keep Akane from being to   
scared.   
  
Akane looked at Ranma she could tell her was very upset, but once again trying to not   
show it.   
  
"Lets find Ukyou, she could need medical help really bad in there." Akane entered the   
store first. Her eyes widen as she took in the destruction all around her. The grill was   
completely destroyed; the dinning area was blown to bits, with pieces of tables and chairs   
stuck into the wall, as it was blown apart with a lot of force. Most of the ceiling was   
gone; it was all on the floor of the dining and cooking area.   
  
Akane called out to Ukyou. The fear evident in her voice.   
  
"Ukyou where are you, answer us."   
  
"Ucchan Ucchaaaaaaaaaaaan" Ranma's voice trembled with fear, as he looked around the   
once really well kept restaurant.   
  
Both heard a muffled cry over beyond the rubble of the kitchen area.   
  
"Come on Akane that must be her."   
Both ran toward the sound of the cry. They stopped as the noticed Konatsu tenderly   
rocking and holding a very broken and bloodied body. Ukyou was covered in blood, her   
clothes burnt off in most places. Her long chestnut brown hair almost all burnt away   
leaving just some scarce frizzled, singed hair in it place.   
  
"OH KAMI NO" Akane screamed then grabbed Ranma to be able to bury her face in his   
chest.   
  
"Ucchan" Ranma whispered he wanted to ask if she was ok, but he knew the answer to   
that. He had lost a child hood friend in a way that no one should.   
  
Konatsu finally looked up at the two teens. Still rocking her lifeless body he started   
crying more while he repeated one thing over and over.   
  
"I killed her I killed her I Killed her"   
  
"Kontasu you didn't kill her, these damn things did you had no way of preventing this."   
Ranma tired to sound reassuring since he could tell Konatsu was is shock.   
  
Kontasu shooked his head vigorously before going on.   
  
"IT is my fault, I wanted her for my own. I loved her so every time I got some free time I   
went to the temple to ask for her to be free of YOU, and now she is. But I didn't want it   
this was." His voice going up higher. "So I killed her because I didn't want to wait for her   
to love me, I wanted it now. I killed her the only women who was ever kind to me, the   
only one who ever showed they'd cared, I killed her." Kontasu was shouting by this time   
till he lapsed back into a fit a tears while rocking her back and forth while saying I'm   
sorry so sorry over and over.   
  
Ranma was stunned he wasn't sure what to say, Kontasu asking for her to be free wasn't   
why this had happen but, there would be no way to comfort him now.   
  
Not sure what else to do, Ranma just started talking to try and soothe the other guys fears   
as well as his own.   
"Um lets get her to the hospital and see about getting a hold of her parents."   
  
Kontasu looked up his eyes red and puffy, his face wet with many tears.   
  
"The hospital, we can help her there right." Konatsu looked at him with hopeful eyes.   
  
"Ummmm" Ranma was at a lost for words, there was noting to be done for her now, but   
you couldn't keep a dead body here. He knew that much at least.   
  
"Lets just go there."   
Ranma smiled while trying not to let anymore tears fall, there would be time enough later   
for that.   
  
Kontasu gently stood up with Ukyou in his arms. He gently walk by Ranma noticing for   
the first time that Akane was snuggled into his chest crying softly herself. Konatsu felt   
relieved to see she had good friends that loved her like he did.   
  
Ranma gently nudged Akane to get her attention. He noticed his shirt was quite wet now.   
  
"Come on we can't let him go alone."   
  
"Of course not Ranma" was her muffled reply since she still had her face buried in his   
shirt.   
  
Ranma lead Akane out after Konatsu, who was already heading in the direction of the   
hospital.   
  
Once there they found the place to be alive with confusion and panic stricken people, as   
they moved around trying to find loved one's or trying to find help for loved one's.   
  
"Wait here I'll get someone." Ranma walk off toward the doctor's   
  
Akane felt panic herself being here listening to all the crying and seeing all the pain on   
people's faces. Akane had wondered if maybe she should have stayed home after all, she   
knew she wouldn't sleep well, and would end up with bad dreams when she did. Akane   
sighed softly she knew she couldn't stay home either the suspense would kill her,   
wondering what had happen. Was everyone ok, or not, while waiting for Ranma to return.   
  
Ranma found a doctor, then forcefully dragged him over to where the others were   
waiting. The doctor tried to resist but found Ranma to strong for himself, so gave up and   
went along with the young man who looked ready to fly apart in many directions.   
  
Once over to three other teens, the doctor noticed the one teen was badly injured but most   
likely appeared to be dead.   
He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do with the teenage girl, who looked like she had   
been a pretty girl before she was badly burnt.   
  
"Let me look at her, in this room over here." The doctor indicated another room close by.   
Konatsu quickly carried her in then gently laid her on the tall narrow bed in the clean   
white room.   
  
The doctor felt for a pulse, then listen for a heart beat with his stethoscope.   
The doctor shocked his head sadly, there was nothing to be done, but notify the next of   
kin.   
  
Kontasu watch as the doctor looked over her then started to shake his head sadly.   
Kontasu started crying harder and louder then before.   
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo"   
The doctor stepped over to the young person he wasn't sure if this was a male or female.   
He pulled the person in close he hated to see someone in pain like this.   
After a few minutes of crying, Kontasu slumped down to the floor in shock. He just sat   
there, a few more tears slowly making their way down his cheek.   
  
"I'll have a nurse take him to a room to rest. Do you know her next of kin so we may   
contact them?   
  
Ranma nodded sadly, he hated losing his friend, and he hated to see his other friend in   
such pain.   
  
After Ranma had given the doctor the information he needed, the two teens walk out of   
the hospital neither talking just holding hands for comfort.   
  
After they had gone a few blocks Ranma spoke up.   
  
"Lets hope things went better at the Neko Hanten."   
  
Akane could only shuddered at the thought of what had happen so far and how much she   
didn't want anything else to happen.   
  
  
********************Chapter   
5***************************************************   
  
Ranma walked slowly out of the hospital with Akane by his side, both were lost in   
thought.   
  
*Oh god why didn't I make up with Ukyou now it's to late and I lost my only chance to   
be her friend again. It wasn't supposed to end like this, it's not fair. We were suppose to   
make up and be friends after all it was only over Ranma it wasn't like it was something   
important.* Akane looked at Ranma as he walked with out the usual flair to his step. Her   
heart hurt even more as she realized he was special.   
*It was important to both of us, but she shouldn't have to die. She's to young there's to   
much to do to say, to do. It's not fair.* another fresh burst of tears came forth as Akane   
thought about her friend.   
  
Ranma's thoughts were very troubled as they left the hospital.   
*How could this happen to her, we were friends when we were little. So much to do and   
say. Her cooking ability was the best, nobody make okinomeyaki like she did. Why did   
she die, she had a Konatsu who loved her more then life. She had her shop and lots of   
friends at school. IT'S not fair she should never have died. Huh was that crying?* Ranma   
looked to see Akane crying again. He knew she was hurting and why. *Stupid* he   
thought *She's a girl, she never faced anything like this she needs you to be strong for   
her.*   
  
"Here Akane let me carry you." Ranma gently picked her up with only a small token   
protest.   
  
As the two walked toward the Neko Hanten Ranma's sharp ears heard a small noise.   
Detouring over to the sound he found a small child hugging a stuff bear while   
whimpering softly. The child looked as though he she had been crying a lot and had   
almost cried herself to sleep.   
  
"Hey little girl where's your mom or pop."   
The little girl looked up with frightens eyes. Then answered in a small voice.   
  
"Dunno, we at the park playing"..sniffsniff.... "When big rocks fall down." a small   
whimper came out as the child tried to talk. "I ran off to the woods to keep safe from   
them." The child burst into more tears, as she felt more scared.   
"I no find...mo..mo...mmmmmooooommmmmmmmmy." The child tears were endless   
now.   
  
Ranma felt horrible, for the poor lost child.   
*If we can find her parent's, then at least something good will happen.*   
"Don't cry little girl, we'll find your mom easily. Come on my name's Ranma, what's   
yours"   
  
The small child looked up at him then spoke in a no nonsense tone.   
"I'm not suppose to talk to stranger's"   
  
"Uhhhh, I'm not now I told you who I am." Ranma was worried this wouldn't work. Then   
he'd have no way of finding her parent's. He couldn't force her either, people would think   
he was some predator after small children.   
Much to his surprised he found he wouldn't have to after the child thought on this for a   
moment.   
  
"OK, find my mommy for me." The child seems to get brighter with the thought someone   
would help her.   
  
"UH sure um...do you know what your address is." Ranma looked hopeful.   
  
"Ummm it's a green house with bushes and tree's and a big pond with fat fishies playing   
in it."   
  
"Ah ok a green house, with bushes, tree's and fat fish." Ranma thought for a moment then   
asked her another question.   
  
"Do you know your phone number?"   
  
"Uh it's 2504 cherry street." The girl smiled brightly, as she recited what she had thought   
was a phone number.   
  
Ranma smiled happily too as he realized she had just given her address.   
  
"OK little girl lets get you home."   
  
"I'm not little, I'm almost 7, that's practically grown up you know." The little girl gave   
him a look that said don't mess with me buster.   
  
After Ranma had his fit of laughter under control, which seems to be making the little girl   
madder, he responded to her.   
  
I'd say your right, you are practically grown up. So young lady lets get you home."   
Ranma sifted his arms that were still filled with Akane, since he didn't want to put her   
down, and she was willing to be held. While he talked to the little girl.   
  
Ranma picked her up in his left while keeping Akane in her right.   
  
"Ranma I can walk now, you don't need to carry both of us." Akane smiled at him, while   
one thought ran through her cute head.   
*He really is a true knight in shining armor, saving any damsel in distress.* Another   
smile form on her face as she realized her fit that picture well.   
  
The walk over to Cherry Street was not far, Ranma knew this since Hiroshi lived there.   
  
"Hey no sweat Akane I can handle to girls in my arms." Ranma blushed when he realized   
what that sounded like.   
  
"Um..I...mean...it's not that..I meant uh...it's just that I..I....can carry a lot...not that your   
heavy honest...it's just that I'm strong yeah that's it.."   
  
Ranma felt for sure he was wasted for that blunder.   
  
"He's kinda funny huh, does he always talk like that." The little girl was giving him a odd   
look.   
  
"Yes he does, it a disease called foot in mouth, brain not functioning."   
  
"I better get a shot later, in case it's contagious." The little girl said very seriously.   
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't affect girls just guys." Akane grinned at the girl. Who looked   
relieved to know she wouldn't catch his disease.   
  
Ranma shocked his head sadly as he thought. It must be something to do with girls, but   
I'll never figure it out.   
  
Ranma knocked on the door, which was a light green with a white house and green trim.   
Ranma noticed the bushes and trees. He figured the pond with the fat fish were in back.   
  
The door was answered immediately by a women who looked as though she had been   
crying for hours.   
  
The women gasped when she say the bundle in the strangers arms.   
  
"Asuka, darling your safe."   
  
"MOMMY" The little girl leaped out of Ranma's arm's so fast, he thought for a moment   
she had known the chestnut fist.   
  
"Thank you for returning her, please come in so I can reward you for it." The mother was   
crying some more but Ranma and Akane knew this time they were for joy.   
  
"That's OK lady, we just wanted to help her. It's what's martial artist do, See you bye."   
  
Ranma waved goodbye, as did Akane, they walked down the walk then out the gate.   
  
The young mother watch the two teens, go off with out a reward. Wondering what she   
could do for the nice couple, to thank them.   
  
Ranma started to trot a bit, he wanted to check out everyone at the Neko Hanten.   
A bad feeling going through him as he wondered if they were ok or not.   
  
  
Chapter 6******************************************   
  
Ranma set Akane on her feet after she requested to be set down. They stood together   
facing the front of the Neko Hanten.   
  
"Well, it doesn't look too bad, at least from out here." Ranma tried to put confidence into   
his voice.   
  
Akane looked at him, she could see the strain on his face. Sighing softly at Ranma's   
posturing, he was always trying to be strong for her and everyone else. She was glad, but   
she wished he'd let his pain show once in a while too.   
  
  
"Let's go in, the sooner we find out their ok, the better." Akane tried to look strong for   
Ranma, but the day's pain was weighing her down.   
  
"Uhhuh, let's go then" Ranma, thought maybe he should have her wait out here just in   
case. But then dismissed it, in case some more meteors came raining down again, he   
wanted to make sure she was safe.   
  
The two teens walked up to the door. Ranma knocked softly to alert them to their arrival,   
then entered the building.   
  
The inside was very gloomy, with a feeling of great sadness and pain all through it. The   
lights were on so dim, as to oppose to the usual brightness. Ranma and Akane wondered   
if they were in the right restaurant.   
  
"Hello, anyone awake?" Ranma didn't want to ask alive, since if they weren't they would   
not be able to answer and he didn't want to find their bodies. So he played it safe with   
them asleep and they'll just get mad for their waking them up.   
  
"Hello Ranma, I see you made it unscathed from the asteroid shower. You also kept   
Akane safe without dying I'm glad." Cologne was perched on her staff, just in the kitchen   
door watching them.   
  
Ranma wasn't sure what to say, cologne was acting stranger then usual and didn't call him   
son-in-law or sonny boy. Being Ranma though he said what just came out.   
  
"Your not dead old ghoul."   
"Ranma that wasn't a very appropriate thing to say." Akane shooked her head, Sometimes   
Ranma could be so thick.   
  
"Soooooorrrrrry geez, like you never make a mistake." Ranma then turned back to look at   
Cologne, who had not moved from her spot. His head still swimming with confusion he   
went on talking   
  
"SO I take it everyone here is fine, no big rocks landing on your head or staff."   
  
Ranma was about to feel relief until she spoke up.   
  
"Ranma, I'm afraid I have very bad news for you tonight." Cologne was looking her age,   
and that worried Ranma.   
  
"What kind, like your noodles were eaten by mice or, or, or" Ranma was cut short by   
Cologne.   
  
"Mousse is dead." Cologne said it so casual that Ranma and Akane had to shake their   
heads them blink several times.   
  
"What did you say, how could Mousse be de...de....de..gone." Akane didn't want to say   
dead, it sounded to final.   
  
"The young man, gave up his life so he could save Shampoo." Cologne looked hurt even   
though her grand daughter was ok. She had a soft spot in her heart for the half blind boy.   
  
"Shampoo, is in her room, why don't you two go say hi to her, she could use the   
company.   
  
"Sure" both teens answered, then made their way to Shampoo's room.   
  
Akane knocked on her bedroom door. Neither heard any reply so they both stuck their   
heads in to the room. They saw Shampoo sitting next to her Chester drawer. A picture of   
Mousse in her arms. The tears were not coming as much as they had, when this all   
started.   
  
"No look at shampoo, hair is mess." Shampoo spoke in such a soft doom filled, voice that   
Ranma and Akane both felt as though a large knife was stabbed into them.   
  
Yo Shampoo, doncha worry bout your hair, it looks nice unlike some girls who don't try   
to do anything with their hair.   
  
Both teens sat down by her, Akane took one of her hands in hers to give her some   
comfort.   
  
"Thank you two for coming here to be with Shampoo." Shampoo gave a small sweet   
smile.   
Ranma and Akane nodded their heads.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 wow ***************************************   
  
Shampoo sat in her room the lights off, her blankets and sheets ripped to shreds.   
Shampoo looked around in her anger for more to destroy when she happen to see a small   
wooden frame with Mousse's smiling face looking at her. Shampoo felt her heart   
breaking right then to see his face, while knowing she would never see him alive again.   
Shampoo walked over to the dresser then tenderly picked the picture up. She felt the tears   
over whelming her now, as they started gushing forth.   
  
*Why Shampoo cry or stupid duck boy, he always chases me, but no grab me. He grabs   
everything else. He stupid too, not strong like my Ranma, he just weak duck boy.*   
  
Shampoo sunk slowly down to the ground as the tears got worse.   
*So why stupid weak duck boy go do that why he save Shampoo, I Amazon warrior I no   
need be saved by by by by stu..stu....stu.by Mousse, it no fair why he do this...why he   
release me from Ranma, I no want that either...*   
  
The tears became worse as Shampoo held the small frame close to her body. Shampoo   
looked up suddenly when she heard voices. She had not even heard them come into her   
room.   
  
"Hey Shampoo"   
  
"Hello Shampoo, are you ok your grandmother told us what happened to Mousse we're   
really sorry, Mousse is a great guy." Akane felt her tears running down her face. She   
hated to lose her friends, but tonight seem to be the day for loosing the ones you care   
about.   
  
Ranma reached over to rubbed Akane's back to help reassure her, Akane felt his strong   
warm hand rubbing her back. She felt good knowing he was there with her.   
  
Shampoo just sat looking up at her two unannounced guest with tears still flowing out of   
her eyes. She didn't talk or move just sat there watching them.   
  
Akane felt uncomfortable just standing there; she could see Shampoo needed comforting.   
Walking slowly over to her not knowing how'd she react to her giving comfort to a   
Amazon warrior, Akane knelt down by her then wrapped her arms around her shoulders.   
  
"Shhh shhh we're here Shampoo, we'll help you." Akane cooed softly to her in order to   
soothe her.   
  
Shampoo was stunned to have Akane hug her and talk softly at her. The odd part was that   
it was comforting to her. But her mind raced with worry.   
*I'm an Amazon I no need this, but I want hug.*   
The tears flowed with renewed vigor, as Shampoo took comfort from a rival.   
  
"It no faaaaaiiir, M M Mousse..no need...die.......for sha..sha..Shampoo...., I warrior   
I.....die die, on my oo..ooo..oo..own...why he do this it no faaaaaaaaiiiiiir....." Shampoo's   
broken sobs mixed with word filled with pain made Ranma and Akane's heartbreak. They   
both knew she really cared for Mousse.   
  
Ranma sat by the two girls not knowing what to do since comforting wasn't his strong   
point. He reached out a hand, to gently rub both their backs to at least try something. He   
was relieved to see that it seem to help both girls a bit.   
  
"It's not fair at all Shampoo, nobody should die while they are this young. Mousse really   
was a great guy, he loved you and cared about all of us." Akane stopped when she   
noticed Shampoo lifting her head to look at her.   
  
"Except may...be Ranma." Shampoo tried to force a smile for her small joke. Ranma and   
Akane smiled then both agreed with her.   
  
"That's true."   
  
Shampoo's smile became more genuine, as she straightens her shoulders.   
"Thank you coming here, Mousse be happy know we have many friends here who care   
for us." Shampoo lowered her eyes; she couldn't take looking at Ranma's beautiful blue   
eyes and handsome face any longer, while her heart was breaking over two losses.   
  
"You two leave now, I be ok I go sleep now, there sure to be lots of clean up in the   
morning." Shampoo waved them away.   
  
"Are you sure Shampoo we could stay if you want?"   
  
"No, you family be upset if you no come home." Shampoo was grateful that they cared   
and Akane was willing to stay, but having Ranma here would be too much temptation.   
She knew she would have to give him up now, because of Mousse's last request.   
Shampoo shooked her head as the same thought went through her mind. *Why he do this   
to me.*   
  
Akane gave her one last hug, when it look as though she was going into thinking mode.   
  
"We'll be by tomorrow, maybe we can work together?" Akane stood up then looked to   
Ranma who had already stood up and was right behind her. Akane felt the over whelming   
sense of securities she always felt with him. A small smile touched her lips as she   
watched him.   
  
"Take care Shampoo." Ranma was glad Akane was here he just wasn't the comforting   
type.   
  
The two walked slowly out of Shampoo's room, one last glance back with a wave good   
bye.   
  
"Thank you, Ranma Akane, you two good friends." Shampoo felt some tears slowly fall   
down her cheeks, as she crawled into a unmade bed to sleep.   
  
Ranma was down he stairs first, he saw Cologne sitting at one of the tables in the dinning   
room.   
  
"Hey granny, we're gonna go now, if you or Shampoo need anything let us know."   
Ranma walked softly up to her,   
  
"Ranma my boy" Cologne smile softly at him. "Thanks for coming here with Akane. I   
know Shampoo is grateful to have good friends, like you two." Cologne knew she'd have   
to tell him about the last request; after all it involved him and would be honored.   
  
"I'd like to talk to you before you two leave."   
  
"Sure granny." Ranma sat in a chair by the table she was perched on Akane joined him.   
  
"I'm sure Shampoo, didn't tell you about the last request Mousse made before he died."   
The blank looks told her she was right.   
  
"When a Amazon male saves the life of a Amazon women, he is granted one last request   
if he is able to ask an elder for it. Mousse was able to ask this of me, of course I granted   
it. He saved my great grand daughter, the only one I have. To lose her would be a great   
lose to the tribe. His last request involves you Ranma, you are no longer Shampoo's   
future husband. Mousse asked that her obligations to marry you be severed. This has been   
noted and agreed by with me. His name shall go in our records of Amazon males who   
saved an Amazon women. He will always be remembered fondly for his scarifies, to the   
tribe."   
  
Cologne sat there quietly puffing her pipe. Her job here was done, all there was left now   
to do was bring Mousse's body home, then find a new strong husband for Shampoo.   
  
Both Ranma and Akane sat there in stunned silence before they stood up together to   
leave. Ranma thought of something else to say before heading out the door.   
  
"I need to tell you that...um..our friend Ukyou was killed today too." Ranma felt the sting   
of tears in his eyes over the loss of his friend.   
  
"That is indeed a shame, she was a fine cook and warrior. We'll all miss her greatly."   
Cologne was truly saddened to hear of the loss of the okinomiyaki girl.   
  
Ranma left with Akane before he did cry. Akane once again had tears slowly making wet   
trials down her cheeks.   
  
Ranma automatically picked her up in his arms to carry her home.   
  
Akane thought for a moment of protesting it but decided against it since it felt so good   
right now. Akane laid her head on his shoulder; the gentle walking motion soon put her to   
sleep.   
  
Ranma smiled at the cute girl sleeping in his arms, he knew this day had been hard on all   
of them.   
  
Chapter*8   
  
Ranma walked with Akane snuggled in his arms sound asleep, through the streets. The   
stars were out, the air cool, if you haven't seen the destruction earlier in the day, you   
would never know that the town he had grown to call home was in ruins.   
  
Ranma, sighed softly he really was glad his home, the Tendo dojo wasn't ruin. Then   
Ranma berated himself for his selfish thought.   
*Man, how can I think that so many people got hurt or died and all I can do is be glad my   
own home is fine and......* Ranma looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. *That Akane is   
fine. Without her, I'd be lost.* Ranma leaned down to place a small kiss on her forehead.   
*I'll always keep you safe Akane always.*   
  
As Ranma made his promise, he walked through the Tendo gate, heading to the front   
door. Ranma pushed the door open with his foot, and then walked into the room. Slipping   
off his shoes he headed for the stairs when he was interrupted.   
  
"Ranma" Nodoka stood in the entryway of the living room. A scared look on her soft   
pretty face. "How is everyone, you were gone so long. Everyone else has gone to sleep by   
now."   
  
"Ummm were fine, Akane's asleep, I was taking her to her room." A heavy feeling of   
pain washed over Ranma, as he tried to tell his mother what had happen.   
  
"Mmmmmooom, it's not so good...out there. The building are in ruins..and..I...we..lost   
some...friends today." Ranma chocked back a sob; he couldn't be unmanly in front of his   
mother.   
"I, need to lay her down in bed. She's really tired, this day hasn't been easy on her."   
Ranma turned around with his bundle, slowly making his way up the stairs.   
  
Nodoka watched, her only son slowly climb the stairs.   
*My poor boy, all because he's afraid of being unmanly in front of me. He won't show his   
pain. I do hope he talks to Akane about it.*   
Nodoka made her way to her room with Genma. She too, was very tired staying up late,   
waiting for the children to come home.   
  
Ranma laid Akane down on her bed, after he moved the covers with his foot. Once he   
had her down in bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin, to keep her warm.   
Gently rubbing his fingers alone her forehead, Ranma once again gave her a small kiss   
there.   
He knew if anyone saw this then he'd find himself at the alter, but right now he didn't   
care, he was just glad she was safe.   
  
"Goodnight Akane, sleep well." Ranma stood to find a mat he could place on her floor,   
when he heard Akane call out his name.   
  
"RANMA" Akane shot up in bed looking around with frighten eye's until she saw Ranma   
standing by her bed, looking worried.   
  
"Akane are you ok" Ranma, asked her quickly. He was worried that she might have   
forgotten what happen, then think he was being a hentai in her room.   
  
"Um.. yes..I uh..had a..um.. bad....dream..it..scared me.. I thought you,..you,..you were   
dead." Akane smiled sadly at him, she felt foolish but the dream had seem so real to her.   
  
"It's ok Akane I ain't leaving, Uh well, I am getting a sleep mat. If you don't mind. I'll   
sleep in.here.I'd.feel.better.for.it.if.you.don't.mind." Ranma rushed out the last so fast   
Akane couldn't make out what he said.   
  
"Um well, don't take this wrong. But could you sleep, on the floor in here." Akane smiled   
softly at him, she never thought she'd ask Ranma to do that.   
  
"UM sure thing Akane, if ya don't mind I will." Ranma felt better with her asking, then   
himself telling her.   
  
"I'll be right back with a sleeping mat." Ranma walked out before she could change her   
mind, since women were known for that.   
  
Ranma was lying on the floor in Akane's room, listening to her breathing softly. A small   
sad smile on his face as sleep slowly over took his troubled mind.   
  
Chapter 9   
  
The sun shone brightly in through Akane's room, as though yesterday was just a dream.   
Akane rolled over as the sun started to make it's self-known by shining in her soft brown   
eyes.   
  
*Aaaaah man that was such a terrible nightmare, I had. I'm sure glad nothing like that   
happened, I'd hate to lose my friends.*   
  
Akane's tired eyes slowly focused on the sleep mat in the middle of her floor.   
  
*Why the heck is there a sleeping mat on my floor. Why the heck do they looked like   
Ranma's with him sleeping on them. Oh Kami no it wasn't a dream it really it happen but   
why.* Tears started to flow from her eyes as yesterday's event came back with a   
vengeance.   
  
Akane buried her face in her pillow, so she wouldn't disturb Ranma sleeping on the floor.   
  
Ranma slowly woke up to the muffled sound of crying his first thought was.   
*Akane*   
  
Ranma looked to see she was the one crying softly on her pillow.   
Ranma stood easily then moved over to her bed, he gently picked her up into his lap to   
give her the comfort he knew she'd need. Ranma marveled at the way he was able to do   
this. Before this had all happen he would never have tried this, think it yes, do it no.   
  
"it's ok now Akane, were safe and um..." Ranma wasn't sure what else to say. They had   
lost two friends, but he was so grateful she wasn't one of them that was lost. That he felt   
even guiltier for that.   
  
"Shhh shhh don't cry, Akane if your pop sees ya like that he'll blame me for it."   
  
Akane tired to snicker over that one but it was so true. Her dad was very protective of her   
and her two sister's that if anyone tried to do something he'd turn demon head and go   
after them.   
  
"Thanks Ranma for trying to make me feel better." her private thoughts were other then   
that.   
  
*If I thought you'd hold me like this all the time, I'd cry more.* Akane snuggled into   
Ranma's hard strong chest feeling more warmth and protection from him then she had in   
a long time.   
  
Ranma was stunned to have Akane snuggle in more to him. He thought for sure she'd say   
quit holding me pervert, but instead seems very happy to be held. Ranma wished he could   
do it all the it me but duty called maybe after they had helped with the clean up.   
  
Ranma sighed then decided to wait a little while Akane just felt so good in his arms right   
now.   
  
*Cute tomboy* Ranma nuzzled her head a little causing Akane to sigh with satisfaction.   
  
An hour later Ranma figured they'd need to leave to help out the neighbors.   
"We better get ready Akane, there's a lot of people who'll need help getting things fix."   
  
"Yeah I know, we should also check Dr. tofu's clinic to make sure he's fine."   
  
"Your right how bout if ya need it tonight we can sit together like this then."   
  
"Sure" Akane left Ranma's lap very reluctantly feeling guilt for wanting to stay there,   
instead of helping people out but right now she wanted to be helped.   
  
Ranma Akane, left to after a quick bite to eat, they headed in the direction of Dr. tofu's   
place. Once there, they both noticed that his front office was a mess. Several baseball size   
rocks in the middle, with several pieces of broken wood all over the floor.   
  
"Hey doc, Ya in here somewhere" Ranma called out as he walked in through the   
shattered. Ranma looked around then headed to the back with Akane following him as   
she took in all the damage.   
  
"Hello. Who's out there? " a very sweet, soft spoken man made his was to the front of the   
office.   
Oh hello, Ranma , Akane, come in I was just talking on the phone with the insurance   
company.   
  
"Hello Dr. tofu, we came to see if we could help you clean up a bit.   
  
"Clean up oh no need for that, I have maid who comes in every other day to clean. But   
thank you for the offer.   
  
"Um what about what the mess from the asteroids."   
  
"No need for that I have some other people showing up we both agrees to help with each   
others places.   
  
"OH well, then well go find some one else if you do need us you know where to find us."   
  
"I do thank you for stopping by Betty and I really appreciate it." Dr tofu went back to his   
small bit of cleaning he was doing.   
  
As the two left the office they Noticed Kodachi, running toward them.   
  
"Raaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I need you   
huuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Ranma looked dubious to this, but was going to   
listen jsut in case, she really did need help.   
  
Akane stood there wondering if she really did need help or was she just trying to trap   
Ranma again.   
  
  
Chapter 10 *******   
  
Kodachi stood by Ranma, panting hard as she tried to catch her breath to speak.   
  
"Ranma, you....'pant'.... must come to....puff'.... my home....'gasp'..... Immediately. I need   
you... please, come with... me. I've run all over town looking for you. Kodachi took a   
deep breath as she spoke out the last in a big rush.   
  
"Need me yeah right Kodachi, you've said that many times before. There are other people   
who really do need help I rather help them." Ranma was tired of her chasing and using   
this disaster as a means to trap him again.   
  
"Ranma, this time it's not a trap. It's my brother please help him for me." Kodachi felt her   
tears forming in her eyes the last thing she ever thought would happen to her, was crying   
over her, loud mouth brother.   
  
"OK, Kodachi lets go see him." Ranma wasn't sure what she thought he could do but it   
must have been something relatively simple. If all she wanted was his help and not some   
professional.   
  
The three teens started walking but Kodachi was soon sprinting fast toward her house.   
Ranma looked to Akane shrugged and followed quickly after Kodachi.   
  
Akane sighed loudly but also took off after the other two teens.   
  
Once there Ranma followed after Kodachi as Akane followed after him. They made their   
way to the back yard. There they found Satsuki, standing sadly by a fallen tree.   
  
"Is that tree special" Akane asked of no one.   
  
  
Kodachi answered her.   
"Not the tree, what's pinned under it."   
  
"What" both Ranma and Akane yelled then sprinted over to the tree where Satsuki was   
standing.   
  
"Oooooh Kuno, on no." Akane stood horrified at the sight of Kuno pinned under the tree,   
blood slowly leaking from the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Aaaah man how this happen to him." Ranma felt sick looking at the poor guy.   
  
"I do not know Ranma dearest, I was out till late. When I arrived home I did not find him,   
right, away but was not worried by his absence. Then Satsuki asked where he was."   
Kodachi looked ready to cry some more.   
"I came looking for him then I found him here like this. I went looking for you   
immediately."   
  
"Me you should have called 911, not come looking for me." Ranma was stunned the girl   
would do that.   
  
"But Ranma..."   
  
"NO Buts Akane go call an ambulance hurry."   
  
Akane didn't worry about talking she just ran off to the Kuno's home for a phone.   
  
Ranma looked over the tree for a moment. I could probably lift it off him. Hopefully it   
won't kill him though.   
  
Ranma set to work getting the tree off of Kuno, it wasn't a extremely large one but when   
it's across your back it's heavy enough. Ranma heaved it off and to a section of yard that   
was clear. He walked over to Kuno to watch over him.   
Ranma looked at Satsuki with very worried eyes. He didn't know a lot about helping   
someone who was injured, but he could tell Kuno was in shock and very close to death.   
  
Ranma looked up to see Akane running back out of the Kuno home.   
  
"They're sending a ambulance right away." Akane looked at Kuno glad to see Ranma had   
the tree off of his body, but still worried to see him look so pale.   
  
"Ranma darling why don't we leave Akane to watch over my brother, while I show you   
how eternal happy I am that your were here to help him." Kodachi's worry for her brother   
diminishing now that the tree was gone and Ranma was close by.   
  
"No thanks Kodachi, can't you tell your brother might, he might." Ranma couldn't finish   
it, he had two friends yesterday die the thought of his uh, well odd sort of way friend   
dying was too much.   
  
"But Ranma darling, the trees gone so he'll be fine." Kodachi didn't want to see the truth   
in what Ranma was saying.   
  
"Lets hope so."   
  
Kuno looked up weakly to see his beloved Akane standing near by.   
  
"Akannnnnne," came the weak voice of Kuno.   
  
"Hi Kuno, here let me move so you don't have to." Akane moved to the side his head was   
looking.   
  
"I shall die... a happy man.... for I know you. I have gazed... upon your beauty, felt... your   
warm embrass... and gentle... hand ...touching.......... my face."   
  
Kuno slumped back down, Akane feeling a lot of pain and pity for him slowly grabbed   
his hand to comfort him.   
  
"Ttttthhannnkkyooouuuu" Kuno tired to gulp in air, but his lungs refused to work right   
for him.   
  
The ambulance showed up, with the paramedics rushing over to Kuno's side.   
After a time of working on him they loaded him into the ambulance.   
  
"The tallest of the two paramedics walked over to the four teens.   
  
"Well need to have one his parents come to the hospital right away."   
  
Kodachi looked at him with worry starting to form in her eyes again.   
  
"I'll find my father he should be at the school." Kodachi grabbed Ranma's hand to lead   
him off with her to the school.   
  
"Kodachi we'll go with ya to find your pop, but let go of my hand." Ranma really didn't   
want to hold her hand or have other's think he'd want to even with the disaster going on   
around them.   
  
"Sorry" Kodachi walked with speed behind each step as she made her way to the school.   
Her thoughts troubled by the events.   
  
*What do I do if he should drop dead on me, as my brother he is suppose to watch over   
me help me to win Ranma's heart. Even if the Tendo girl has seemed to have stolen it   
from me.   
  
Once at the school, the three made their way to the principals office. Kodachi didn't   
bother to knock she just burst into the room. Looking around she found her pathetic   
excuses for a father sitting in a lounge chair eating fruit, while abusing his musical   
instrument of choice.   
  
"Wahane what the big Kuhona do for his little girl."   
  
"Tatiwaki is at the hospital, you need to go there and sign all their papers."   
  
Kodachi, had lost her respect for the man long before he left for the island but after he   
came back, any that might have grown back also found it's was out too.   
  
"What you do to him. I tell you fore to no fight, you too need discipline bad, I give after   
this is done."   
  
"Just try it buster, now lets go."   
  
Kodachi's trouble thoughts had left her less then civilized when he came to her father.   
  
Once at the hospital, the four found a doctor who was in charge of Kuno's case.   
  
The doctor looked sadly at the four people all watching him with hopeful eyes.   
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news for you sir, your son did not make it here to the hospital he   
was doa. I'm terrible sorry for your loss. The doctor at this time wondered what he   
became a doctor for.   
  
The four stood in shock for a moment, as the news of what the doctor said sunk in.   
  
  
  
chapter 11.   
  
Kodachi sunk to the floor, as the harsh words the doctor had told them sunk in and made   
her realize that she had lost her only brother.   
  
"Wwwhh wwhhhy?" Kodachi felt the tears flowing down her cheeks not even trying to   
wipe them away her eyes sought out the doctors face, wanting to know why she had to   
lose her only brother.   
  
"WHY WHY WHY WHY did you not save him. Why would you let him die it's not fair   
he's the only brother I have. It's not fair.....it's not...it'sssss......nooooot." Kodachi sunk to   
the ground grief over taking her now as her words slowly died out.   
  
Ranma and Akane felt horrible for Kodachi, she obviously loved her older brother.   
  
Ranma stood with teas in his eyes Kuno wasn't a friend but he was a very good rival.   
Ranma looked to see Akane softly crying herself. His hand reached out o comfort her by   
holding her hand gently.   
  
The elder Kuno gently picked up his daughter, tears in his eyes he slowly walked out of   
the hospital.   
  
The doctor watched the father leave down the long corridor with his daughter, then spoke   
softly to Ranma.   
  
"Please let Mr. Kuno know that he'll need to make arrangements. Well have the papers   
ready for him. Thank you for being here with them." The doctor walk quietly away.   
  
Ranma pulled on Akane's hand so she'd start walking with him. He noticed her standing   
very quiet while the doctor was talking to them. He suspected that she was in a bit of   
shock from all of this.   
  
After the two left the building Akane begin speaking to him.   
  
"I feel so bad, I thought Kodachi was just once again trying to trap you. I never thought it   
would be.......this." Akane wiped some tears away with her small hand.   
  
"I know Akane I too, thought it was just another attempt to get me.   
I wish i knew sooner, I wish I knew he was there maybe we could have saved him by   
getting him to the hospital faster." Ranma bowed his head feeling utterly useless when he   
needed to be of some use.   
  
"RAAAANMAAAAAAAAAA Aaaaaaaaaakkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnneeeeeeeeeeeee."   
Both teens turned at the sound of their names being called out loudly.   
  
"It's Hiroshi, I wonder what's up with him." Ranma was able to keep his eyes from   
leaking now that he had something else to focus on.   
  
Akane nodded also glad for the distraction from tears and pain.   
  
Hiroshi caught up o the two friends, out of breath but glad he finally found them.   
"Hey you....two...can you give us a...hand..." Hiroshi gasped out between breaths   
both teens were suddenly worried that maybe someone else they knew had died too.   
  
"Wwwhat's up Hiroshi?" Akane couldn't help the wavering in her voice.   
  
"Oh yeah, our house got hit yesterday, it's not to bad but we could use some extra hands.   
If you two are up to it." Hiroshi finally had his breath caught.   
  
"Oh sure as long as no one has died there." Ranma laughed a bit out of nervous energy.   
  
"Nope we're all fine the house is a bit damaged like I said but other wise it's not to bad."   
  
"Great lets go, while were walking I'll tell ya the bad news." Ranma started off toward   
Hiroshi's house.   
  
"Bad news what's that" Hiroshi followed after Ranma with Akane taking up the rear.   
Ranma looked sky wise as he walked wondering the best way to tell him. Not having any   
easy way to say it he went for his natural way.   
  
"Yesterday Ucchan was killed and so was Mousse. This morning Kuno died." Ranma   
kept his gaze fixed on the sky.   
  
"That sucks man. Their great people, they shouldn't have it end like this." Hiroshi looked   
down at the sidewalk feeling terrible for what happen. He didn't know mousse very well   
but he knew the other two and felt horrible for the lost of them.   
  
They soon arrived at Hiroshi's home, where his mother was getting ready to leave to go   
shopping.   
  
"Your fathers in the house waiting for you dear. Please keep an eye on your sister for   
me." With that his mother was gone, walking fast down the street.   
  
"Hey sis was are ya kiddo." Hiroshi called out to her.   
  
A little girl about five years of age ran out to greet her brother.   
"Oshi, yeaaaaaaa your here pick me, up pick me up." The little girl who looked a lot like   
her brother, ran up to him with her arms up and ready for take off.   
  
"Hey little girl how's my favorite sister." Hiroshi twirled her around while she squealed   
with glee.   
  
Akane smiled at the two playing so happily. She soon felt a hand holding hers. Looking   
down she noticed Ranma holding her hand with out even realizing it. A small smile found   
her face as she held his a little tighter.   
  
When Hiroshi was done playing he set her down so he could introduce her to Akane since   
she already knew Ranma.   
  
"This is Akane Tendo, from my school she's here to help us." He pointed her out then felt   
foolish since there were no other girls here.   
  
"She the one in your pictures huh, you love her right oshi." The girl smiled   
at her brother as his face turn bright red.   
  
"Um lets get to work, why doncha find dad for us." Hiroshi tried to hide his   
embarrassment but knew he couldn't do it.   
  
Ranma just snickered at him since he knew how his friends felt about Akane. The same   
as all the other guys at school.   
  
Akane just turned red too.   
  
The three went out to work on the house, as Hiroshi said the damage wasn't to great but   
some work would keep the rain from coming in, if it rain that is.   
  
After the work was finally done two tired and sweaty teens walked home.   
  
"Man a hot bath sure sounds good right now." Ranma felt sticky with sweat.   
  
"I get dibs on the tub first." Akane looked at Ranma as that sunk in.   
  
"No way tomboy, I get it first." Ranma countered.   
  
"Not if I get there first." Akane then sprinted off for home leaving a slack jaw Ranma   
behind.   
  
"OH NO you don't" Ranma yelled after his initial shock wore off. He too took off after   
her trying to beat her there.   
  
Akane barely beat Ranma through the front door with a giggle leaving her lips as she   
flung herself in the through the front door with Ranma hot on her heels.   
  
Akane fell as Ranma pushed in after her but instead pushed her down.   
  
"ooooooffffff" Akane fell down with Ranma on top of her back.   
  
"Get off I can't breath." Akane gasped out.   
  
Ranma jumped up fast while grabbing Akane off the floor.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it was an accident honest. Ranma waved his hands around in frantic   
worry of being airborne soon.   
  
"Hey, I'll live Ranma it wasn't that bad you're just a bit heavy to have you land on me   
like that." Akane walked over to the living room leaving a shocked Ranma behind.   
  
"Akane your home finally. Please call this number. Akari has been trying to get a hold of   
you all day." Kasumi handed Akane a piece of paper with a number on it.   
  
Akane looked at the number with dread, right now everything was going very bad for   
their friends and she didn't want to find another bad thing happening to another friend of   
hers.   
  
"Thanks Kasumi" Akane walked slowly over to the phone to call her friend. Ranma   
watched her with the same worried looking face.   
  
"Hello Akari, this is Akane are you ok?" Akane felt scared to death waiting for her reply.   
  
Chapter 12   
  
Akari sighed with relief as she heard her friend Akane on the other line. her lonly waiting   
was going to end now.   
  
"Akane..could you..pl..ple..please come..to the Ner..ner nerima   
Gen..general...pleaaaaaase. Akari could stop the flow of tears as she tried to talk to   
Akane.   
  
"Akari, We'll both come there." Akane paused for a moment before going on. "Are you   
OK?" Akane dreaded hearing any thing else about her friends being hurt or worse yet   
dead.   
  
"I'm, I'm Ok it's just......please come here it's room 3123 please hurry." Akari broke down   
in a fit of tears again.   
  
Akane felt her own tears falling now. The hopeless sound of her voice made her worry   
even more.   
  
"We're out the door Akari hang on."   
Akane dropped the phone down where it was suppose to be. She never bothered to see   
that it had missed completely, as she ran full blast for the door pausing only long enough   
to slip her shoes on. Then she was going full blast again.   
  
Ranma stood stunned for a moment then ran after her.   
  
"What did Akari say was wrong Akane" Ranma had finally caught up with her and could   
tell she was very upset by the phone conversation.   
  
"She didn't say she was crying to much to talk." Akane ran easily by Ranma on their way   
there.   
  
"Well she's only really passionate about two things her big sumo pig and Ryoga." Ranma   
felt he better talk or Akane would be in a terrible state of mind by the time they got there.   
  
"It has to be Ryoga they wouldn't take a pig to a hospital for humans."   
  
"Yeah I know" Ranma had already thought of that but didn't want to scare Akane. After   
all Ryoga was very tough but even he could die somehow.   
  
The two quickly made it into the commercial district. As the made their way to the   
hospital they slowed down to a fast walk.   
Akane went through the sliding door then headed straight for the elevators.   
  
After the elevators stopped at the third floor, Akane walked out then looked around the   
large corridors. Ranma looked to then voice what he knew she'd be thinking.   
  
"We'll have to ask or go looking for the room, this place is really big huh."   
  
"Sure is well I don't see any one right off so lets start walking the halls." Akane headed in   
the right direction down the hall.   
  
"So why this way." Ranma wondered a loud.   
  
"Um it's dumb but it's the RIGHT direction." Akane felt foolish now but when given a   
choice it seemed like a good one.   
  
"Clever think it up all alone." Ranma of course talked with out thinking.   
  
"Shut up Ranma, this is no time for jokes." Akane's elbow in his ribs helped to remind   
him of that fact.   
  
The two walked on in silence from then on. A few moments later and half way around the   
hall they found the room Akari had given them.   
  
Heh it wouldn't have matter which way we went." Ranma observed looking around.   
  
"Yeah but the right was still better." Akane slowly started to open the door then paused.   
  
"What's wrong just open it."   
  
"But maybe we should knock first."   
  
Why you think they'll care go on open it."   
  
Hmmph fine but if they do care you take the blame for it." Akane open the door then   
peeked into the room.   
  
"OOOH Ryoga"   
  
Akari looked up from her watch over her beloved Ryoga when she heard the gasp behind   
her.   
  
"Akane Ranma your here thank you for coming. I was so scared and he's so hurt and it's   
all my faaaaaaaaaaaaaault. Akari burst into more tears as she held on to Akane like a life   
preserver.   
  
"Shhhh Akari how could it ever be your fault you love Ryoga. You would never hurt   
him" Akane looked over to her friend as Ranma walked over to get a better look.   
  
Ranma's mouth hung open as he looked at the damaged done to him. His face was   
covered in bandages as well as most of his body. He wasn't awake and seems to have   
more things sticking in and out of him then room for his body to hold them all.   
  
"What happen to him." Ranma's horrified voice was terrifying to the girls as they both   
looked at him standing by his friend.   
  
"I he was I mean you see." Akari stopped as she tried to collect her thoughts together.   
Taking a deep breath she tried again.   
  
"The big meteor shower that we had, I had to go make sure the pigs were...safe. So I went   
out...Ryoga also went to help me. While we were out there...Ryoga some....how knew   
that trouble was going to...happen. He told me....to go inside and hide." Akari took   
another deep breath. But I told him I couldn't leave him or the pigs. So I stayed....I   
wouldn't let him talk me out of it. Then a really big rock came down at me...He pushed   
me......out of the way then..tr tri..tried to use the breaking ppppoints on it. It worked...but   
they all fell around on him. He tried to get out and he almost made it totttooooooo. Akari   
started to cry more as she finish her tale.   
  
Akane hugged her tight as she cried with her.   
  
"Akari it's not your fault the rocks could of gotten ya in the house too." Ranma stood   
there quietly watching his friend lie there unmoving or yelling for him to die. It seem like   
another person to Ranma not his old friend from Jr. high.   
  
Chapter 13******************************************   
  
Ranma wanted to say something or help him somehow but was unsure what to do for   
him. Instead he just stood there feeling very helpless right now. A demon or enraged   
God, he could handle two foot perverts were easy to deal with. Guys who change into   
monsters and blame you when they can't get an old goat, was child's play. But this, this   
was something he couldn't do anything for.   
  
Ranma looked down trying to hide his own tears from the girls. He could hear them both   
crying by the door. His heart hurting as he heard Akane try to comfort Akari.   
  
"Akari, it's not your fault Ryoga's a martial artist and a gentleman he'd do anything to   
keep you safe. Besides he would never let anything like a hot rock stop him. I'd seen him   
smash into big boulders all the time over and over while practicing but he was fine all it   
did was make him super tough. I know he'll be just fine. Has the doctor told you   
anything." Akane tried to look reassuring.   
  
"Ummm at first he wouldn't tell me be. because he thought I was just his girlfriend which   
I am, but I wanted to know more...so I llll lied to him I tttold him I was his.....wife. I   
know I shouldn't have done it..but I had to know...please don't let on to the doctor."   
  
Akane smiled reassuringly at her.   
"Mums the words we won't tell."   
  
"Thanks, Uh he said that my....pppoor Ryoga is um... in a ccoma that he doesn't know if   
he'll www wake up. If anything happens to him...I'll never forgive mmyself at all. Akari   
tried to stop her tears but they flowed endlessly anyway.   
  
"Hey Akari don't worry about it I know Ryoga this guy is as tough as a rhino, nothing   
gonna stop him." Ranma smiled at the girls.   
He had to say this he knew Ryoga was tough, after all they fought many times with out   
getting any kinda severe injury.   
  
"Thank you Ranma, you two give me hope when I had none." Akari dried her eyes for   
the first time in several hours.   
  
"Hey Akari have you eaten today. I hear your tummy growling loud and clear."   
Akane smiled at her as Akari blushed a deep red.   
  
"No I haven't left My Ryoga piggies side since we arrived here." Akari felt her face   
staying a cute red shade.   
  
"Don't worry girls I'll get us some food." With that Ranma was out the door looking for   
the hospital cafeteria.   
  
"You know Akari, we might want to ask Cologne if she has any wonder drug that could   
help heal him faster then what the doctors can do."   
  
"Do you think so Akane. That would be so wonderful." Akari looked toward Ryoga with   
a spark of hope in her eyes.   
  
Akane smiled she knew one thing she'd have to do on her way home, was stop by and ask   
Cologne about it.   
  
Before long they heard the door open up. The two girls looked to see a Ranma-chan walk   
into the room.   
  
"Ranma your female" Akane stated it like he might not know it.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I know some idiot in the cafeteria decided to throw some water out in the   
sink. He flung the bucket instead of walking over there. All the water flew out at me   
instead. Ranma looked down disgusted by the accident then more so by the gales of   
laughter from the girls.   
  
"Ranma only you could go into a room and find the only cold water flying around there."   
The girls fell into more laughter, Ranma didn't really mind though since it made them   
feel better which was better then crying all over like his future father-in-law.   
  
"OK here your food next time you go there, I'll stay put here thank you at least Ryoga   
wouldn't laugh at Me."   
  
"Yeah right who told you that one" Akane asked with a smirk.   
  
Akari burst into more laughter. For once feeling as though things were going right for   
them.   
  
Chapter 14 *************************************************   
  
The three teens sat in silence as they watched over the lost boy lying on the small bed   
with very white sheets. The machines all humming away letting the occupants know there   
was no change in his condition.   
  
Ranma looked around the room finding boredom over whelming him. Standing up he   
started to snoop around the room looking in various cupboards and drawers.   
  
"Ranma, What are you doing snooping around sit down and be quiet." Akane was getting   
tired of waiting too, but Ranma's constant moving around was getting on her last nerve.   
  
"I can't help it tomboy, all this waiting is driving me crazy."   
  
"I know Ranma" Akane growled at him. "But driving us nuts won't solve it." Akane   
thought of something to get his nervous energy moving.   
  
"Ranma before I send you there why don't you head home to let the others know what's   
happening here." Akane smiled brightly thinking they'd have some peace at last now.   
  
"Hey yeah I can change to, I hate being a girl." Ranma ran for the door yelling behind   
him/herself.   
"Call if ya think of anything ya need, back later." Ranma was then gone leaving the room   
in quiet until the giggles erupted from the two girls.   
  
"You certainly handle him well." Akari commented to her.   
  
"Yeah he's pretty easy to handle I found, if I can keep from getting to mad at him." Both   
girls laughed then Akari suddenly got a serious look on her face.   
  
"I need to ask a personal question of you Akane, if you don't mind."   
  
"Uh...sure go ahead." Akane wondered what it could be since she didn't ask it earlier or in   
front of Ranma.   
  
"Why did you let Ryoga sleep with you." Akari looked her dead in the eye.   
  
"Huh, I never slept with Ryoga what makes you think I would. He's a friend to me that's   
all." Akane was shocked to hear this. Did others think she slept around too. She was after   
all a good girl in her eyes plus she was still a virgin.   
  
"I asked Ryoga where he slept when he stayed at your house he said sometimes with you   
other times in Ranma's room. He was very reluctant to tell me about it too."   
  
"Akari, I can assure you I never slept with Ryoga. I'm saving myself for marriage."   
Akane was stunned that Ryoga would say this about her.   
  
"Well I know that." Akari answered her.   
  
"What but you just said that we slept together." Akane was now feeling confused.   
  
"With his cursed form, you wouldn't do anything with his curse form but why keep him   
in your bed at all. This just doesn't make sense to me." Akari was feeling exasperated   
trying to find out why she was doing it. While Akane was feeling even more confused by   
this.   
  
"What curse form, Ryoga's not cursed. He a normal guy, its Ranma, Mousse and   
Pantyhose who are cursed. Well his dad is too but he enjoys it to much to count and   
Shampoo is cursed too." Akane started shaking her head at all the confusion.   
  
"You....don't know?" Akari was stunned that this was kept from her.   
  
"Akari, are you saying Ryoga is P-chan. He's the only thing that has slept in my bed."   
After a moments thought she talked again with anger in her voice. "It would explain why   
Ranma was so jealous and always fighting P-chan. He knew but some stupid male reason   
they wouldn't tell me." Akane started to seethe with anger.   
  
"Hey Akane I'm sure they had a very good reason why too." Akari didn't want Ranma in   
the bed next to Ryoga's.   
  
"Yeah what." Akane asked flatly   
  
"Ummmmmm, I don't know right now but I'll come up with something you'll see." Akari   
smiled brightly at her she was feeling better knowing Akane slept with him out of   
ignorance not something hentai.   
  
Akane felt her anger disappearing. She noticed that Akari was similar to Kasumi in that   
she could make you feel better just by talking to her.   
  
"Ok I won't kill them, besides Ryoga doesn't need my help." Akane smiled at her.   
  
Akari went back to watching over Ryoga then spoke up.   
  
"Now though if he gets lost you'll know to let him sleep with Ranma."   
  
Akane laughed then added her own comments.   
  
"Or Nabiki after being charged through the nose by her, he'll never sleep in someone's   
bed again." Both girls laughed even more.   
  
They both looked to the door to see Kasumi walk in with Nodoka. Both carrying a large   
basket in their arms.   
  
"Hello, we brought you some food. We figured the hospitals foods rather pricey and not   
as good. Nodoka smiled at the girls.   
  
"Yes when Ranma arrived home he told us about Ryoga we figured you two would stay   
here. HE was going to change then head to the Neko Hanten to talk to cologne." Kasumi   
set her large basket down on the small table while Nodoka set hers down by the small   
sink. "So how's our young man doing." Nodoka asked sweetly.   
  
  
**************************CHAPTER 15   
  
Ranma sat in the furo, quite happy the power was back on so he could turn male again.   
After pondering the day's events, Ranma decided to leave the tub he had to ask Cologne   
for help and he didn't like to leave Akane unguarded to long.   
Grabbing a towel near by Ranma pat himself dry then tied it around his slender waist.   
  
Ranma walked into his room trying hard not to think about all the friends they lost.   
Walking up to the dresser Ranma sorted through his clothes trying to find something   
suitable to wear. Ranma threw on a dark blue shirtsleeve shirt, that his mother had bought   
him, he hadn't worn it yet since he always wore his Chinese shirt. Ranma naturally put   
his black fighting pants on.   
  
After jumping out the window Ranma was off running over rooftops on his way to the   
Neko Hanten.   
Ranma, leaped gracefully to the next roof on landing he found himself falling instead.   
With a yelp Ranma landed in the living room of the family that occupied the home.   
Mr. Fushida looked at the young man who had just falling through his roof to land on his   
living room floor. After the shock wore off Mr. Fushida jumped up yelling.   
  
"You young wild kids today have no respect for others who going fix my roof, who going   
to pay for it I want no more running on my roof is that under stood.   
  
Ranma red with embarrassment since this had never happen before. could only nod his   
head at the enraged man.   
"Um I gotta go send the bill to Happosia in care of the Tendo dojo." Ranma sprang out   
the window and in mere seconds was gone from view.   
IN his wake with out even knowing it he left another admirer. The 12 year old girl   
watched with dreamy eyes as the man of her dreams just fell in then ran out of her home.   
  
Shampoo was in her room, the business had been very slow today, and so Shampoo   
wasn't needed to work. Before she'd have gone to see Ranma or just do something very   
interesting but now all she had was sitting while you felt as though your heart would   
break and never be repaired.   
"Why Mousse do it WHY. I Amazon I no need help from weak man, I no need to give up   
strong man either. That dumb Mousse he do it on purpose to make sure I no have Ranma   
why he be so jealous of Ranma. Ranma strong man, he handsome man he he, he here.   
That his voice down stairs, I go see him I bet he want Shampoo back." Shampoo ran out   
the door at top speed.   
  
At the foot of the stairs Shampoo sees her great grandmother finishing a wallop to   
Ranma's head with her staff.   
  
"Geez whadya do that for. All I said was I never call ladies old ghoul. Man you have a   
big problem with that stick of yours old ghoul." Ranma rubbed his head some more.   
  
Shampoo snickered to her self she knew what would make her mad that was someone not   
thinking her a lady.   
  
After she noticed Ranma done nursing his head which she figured was all for show since   
he had such a hard one.   
  
"Ranma you here date Shampoo." With a mighty leap she was by Ranma's side.   
  
"Um no I came to get Colognes help.   
  
"My help you hope to get my help after insulting me." Cologne arched an eyebrow at   
him.   
  
"Yeah your help and I didn't insult cha, at all"   
  
Cologne glared some more but Ranma didn't seem to noticed it.   
  
*Damn kid, been around Nabiki Tendo too long her look could stop a runaway train,   
she'd make a great Amazon.* Cologne shook her head then started asking him more   
questions.   
  
"So what kind of help do you need from me this time."   
  
"UM oh yeah, you see Ryoga got hurt really bad from the asteroids and is in Nerima   
general. I was hoping you could help him out with something." Ranma gave her big   
puppy eyes.   
  
Cologne wasn't affected by Ranma's puppy eyes, well not to much at least. All the girls in   
the restaurant all gasped and fell to the floor at his adorable look. Shampoo glared at all   
of them for their lack of control and their total interest in Ranma.   
  
"Ryoga huh, How bad is he?" Cologne liked the lost boy as much as she liked the pigtail   
one.   
  
"Umm pretty bad he's in a coma. Can ya please help him Cologne." Ranma did his puppy   
eyes again. This time the girls all fainted, leaving Shampoo to drool over him alone with   
out competition.   
  
"I'll see what I have here you go tell the sweet pig girl I'll do what I can." Cologne needed   
him out of her, all these fainting girls would clutter up the floors.   
  
"Thanks Cologne see ya around Shampoo." Ranma took off out the door.   
Shampoo jumped up yelling after Ranma.   
  
"Ranma you let Shampoo come with you. I see how Ryoga is too." Shampoo gave him   
her puppy eyes, which caused all the men in the area to drool on the spot.   
  
"Sure if ya wanna lets go. I'm sure Akari and Ryoga would be happy to see ya too."   
Ranma waited for Shampoo to catch up to him then they headed to the hospital.   
  
*Hmmm maybe I can win Ranma's heart on own then I no break Mousse last request.*   
Shampoo smiled happily as her thoughts ran their course.   
  
Chapter 16 giggle.******************   
************************************************************************  
********   
  
Ranma walked quietly down the street hardly noticing Shampoo talking a mile a minutes   
next to him. The damage was very obvious in the commercial district. With building   
burned down or broken into many pieces. Ranma sighed as he wondered if they would   
ever get Nerima back into shape and how long would it take.   
  
"Ranma you hear Shampoo talk to you?" Shampoo had finally noticed Ranma's far off   
expression, when he wasn't answering any of her questions.   
  
"HUH" Ranma looked blankly at her.   
  
"Shampoo ask if you take me as you fiancée to be you wife. I no want to lose you as   
husband but Mousse he think he help me. He no help he make me cry, i cry for his being   
gone I cry for losing you." Shampoo's head drooped down as she kept thinking about   
Mousse and his sacrifice to save her life.   
  
"Um..well Shampoo...uh.." Ranma didn't want to hurt her, but wasn't sure how to tell her   
that he didn't want any more fiancées if he could get out of it.   
  
"Oh look there's the hospital lets go see how Ryoga's doing maybe he won't need any   
help right. Um...race ya there, bye." Ranma ran off with that, leaving a stunned Shampoo   
behind.   
  
*Oh so future husband want me to fight for him, I do that I get him in fight when I lose   
he be all mine.* Shampoo ran after him as her thoughts ran their course. As she ran   
behind Ranma she found she really enjoyed the view from behind, so didn't mind losing   
the race.   
  
Ranma ran into the hospital with Shampoo shortly behind him. The two made it to the   
elevator the went up to the third floor.   
  
Ranma found Akane sitting in her chair sound asleep with Akari sleeping with her head   
on Ryoga's bed The next thing he noticed was the baskets of food left behind, moving   
over to it Ranma quickly started to eat the food inside.   
  
Shampoo mean while had walked over to look over Ryoga.   
"He no look good do he." Shampoo was surprised to see him in such bad shape.   
  
"Nope, he don't look good at all poor guy." Ranma walked over to see how he was doing   
after he ate his fill of the food.   
  
"I hope Cologne can do something for him, poor Akari is so upset with his injuries, since   
he got them saving her." Ranma grinned it was just like Ryoga to put a girl ahead of   
himself.   
  
""I'm sure I can do something to help him." Cologne stood at the door, watching the teens   
inside.   
  
"Hey Cologne glad ya here to help him." Ranma smiled happily at her.   
  
Cologne just walked over to see how much injury he had sustained.   
  
"Hmm it could be worse but not much. Let me hit a few pressure points that will help   
bring him out of the coma, while this home made Amazon crème will help the burns.   
Shampoo shut the curtain so I can apply this to his body."   
  
"Great grandmother want Shampoo's help, I see him naked before it no big deal see   
again." Shampoo grinned at her thinking how fun it'd be to help her with this job.   
  
Cologne smiled at her grand daughter.   
"Don't worry I can handle it, you move Akari out of the way."   
  
"Ok" Shampoo tried to move the sleeping girl but soon found her waking up to the   
handling of her body.   
  
"Oh Shampoo, how nice to see you here." Akari smiled sweetly at her.   
  
"Sorry I wake you up I move you so Great grandmother can put crème on Ryoga it help   
make him better." Shampoo smiled sweetly back to her.   
  
"Oh that's great, I'll be so glad to have my Ryoga awake and healthy." Akari gushed with   
happiness.   
  
"Shampoo be happy too, sleeping Ryoga is no good." Both girls smiled at each other.   
  
Ranma just stood by the window looking out at the sky a scared look on his face.   
  
Ranma reached over to Akane in her chair then shook her gently to wake her up, when   
she didn't waken right away he shooked her harder.   
  
"Akane wake up now." The panic in Ranma's voice quite clear.   
  
The other three who were awake to hear it, all looked at Ranma strangely until they saw   
what he was looking at. More Asteroids flying toward the ground very rapidly.   
  
The girls all gasped in fear of what else would happen to the small town called Nerima.   
  
  
Chapter 17   
  
  
  
Ranma pulled Akane in close to his body as she watched with fear filled eyes out the   
window. Akari moved over protectively toward Ryoga's unconscious body. Shampoo   
moved in behind Ranma not even thinking of the fact that Ranma had wrapped his arms   
around Akane.   
  
"Ranma I warrior but I no can beat hot rocks that fall what we do." Shampoo was trying   
to be strong but after what happen to Mousse she was having a hard time convincing   
herself.   
  
"Ummm No clue." Ranma felt Shampoo shuddering so pulled her in close too.   
  
"Thank you Ranma" Shampoo whispered very softly.   
  
  
"All we can do child is wait and pray they don't land in here with us." Cologne watched   
as the first of the asteroids landed down sending up smoke, fire and derbies in all   
directions.   
  
The girls screamed out as one landed in the room below them.   
  
"We have to get out of here the place will be on fire." Ranma screamed above their   
screaming.   
  
"Ranma you take girls I'll take Ryoga." Shampoo cried out to him.   
  
"Let me help you Shampoo there are many wires and tubes here." Cologne and Shampoo   
went to work, on Ryoga they soon had him cleared and we're wheeling him out of the   
room bed and all.   
  
"Cologne won't Ryoga be in trouble with out all the equipment in there." Akari was very   
worried.   
  
"Not to worry child, I hit a few spots to slow things down he'll be fine."   
  
"Oh that's wonde...." Akari turned to see the room they just leave obliterated by a   
asteroid. Akari fell to the floor in a faint.   
  
Ranma scooped her up grabbed Akane's hand then lead them down the hall.   
  
"Ranma where are we going." Akane asked fearfully.   
  
"You see as Ranma lead them further down the hospital.   
  
  
  
  
Akane ran with Ranma down the hall, well more like a fast pace trot since the place was   
filled with people running in all directions.   
  
  
"Where am I nooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Ryoga   
yelled in frustration.   
"What happen to Akari, did I save her is this hell for me since I didn't save her. I died and   
now I'm stuck here for eternity since I didn't save my sweet innocent Akari. What kind of   
boyfriend am I to not save her? Ranma saves Akane all the time, why couldn't I save   
Akari, it's not fair. RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."   
Ryoga yelled loudly knowing it wasn't true but feeling better for getting it off his chest.   
  
"Ok I can hear myself talking I know that now to find some way out of this place. But   
how I've been wondering around for what Ummmmm two days now maybe more even   
who can keep track the stupid sky is always the same white, who ever heard of a white   
room, a white ground, I'm getting to hate that color now." Ryoga grumbled a bit more.   
  
"Hey isn't that a person coming over here, It is yes I'm saved I can get home and hug   
Akari to dea....um hug her to peic.... Umm hug her a lot. Yeah that ones safe." Ryoga   
watched as the old man hobbled closer to him. He was dressed in old worn out world war   
two clothes.   
  
"Hey old man can ya help me?" Ryoga yelled out as the old man drew closer.   
  
"Sure can sonny boy." The little old man reached a small winkled hand out one finger   
extended then hit his head in several spots.   
  
None of it hurt him but it did give him a surprise.   
"So whatcha gonna do old man." Ryoga turn to see him but the old man was gone.   
  
"Hey where'd ya go old man you said you'd help me." Ryoga was feeling very depressed   
now, the first human to come around and he leaves.   
  
"Well fine It's not like I need your help anyways." Ryoga walked off never noticing that   
his head felt clearer then it had a moment ago.   
  
"Well where should I go to find my way out of this place." Ryoga knew it seemed weird   
to keep talking to yourself and he might end up in a all white room but smaller if he   
wasn't careful.   
  
Ryoga walked for quite some time until he saw movements again.   
  
"Hey that little old mans back, maybe this time he'll be helpful." Ryoga had his doubts   
though.   
  
"hey there sonny boy let a world war two vet help ya out there." The old vet moved in   
close to him with one finger out like last time the old vet hit several spots on Ryoga's   
head and chest.   
  
"OK Old man, what's that gonna do for me huh." Ryoga asked him hoping for a answer   
this time.   
  
Ryoga stared dumbfounded as he saw that the old man was gone again.   
  
"Bazaar is all I can say." Ryoga tried to take a step but found his limbs all slowed down   
even his breathing had slowed down on him.   
  
"What the hell that old man do ta me. I can't move at all why can't I." Suddenly the   
ground started moving with Ryoga as he looked down he notices the ground just sliding   
smoothly under his feet.   
  
"How's it doing this?" Ryoga was stunned.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."   
  
Ryoga moved his head up slowly looking for the body behind the voice he knew the   
voice it was Akari's voice.   
  
"Akari where are you let me help you please." Ryoga tried to move his body but it wasn't   
responding to him. Tears leaked out his eyes as he realized there was nothing he could do   
to save her or himself.   
  
"Akari please be OK." Ryoga whispered to himself.   
  
"Ranma the sprinkler system's come on what are we gonna do we can't let Ryoga get   
soaked. Not in his state it could be worse for him." Akane didn't mention that changing to   
a pig is what she meant. Let him stew for a while then talks to him about it, or her right   
now.   
  
Ranma looked back to see Cologne above the bed holding an umbrella above Ryoga and   
Shampoo.   
  
Ranma sighed with relief going cat now was not a good idea.   
  
"Cologne has it covered come on lets head down the stairs."   
  
Ryoga felt some rain drops land on his face, looking up in a degusted mood, he noticed   
not one rain cloud in the sky but lots of rain drops heading his way.   
  
"Ahhh man I can't change to a pig here, I'll never find hot water." Looking down since it   
took so much effort to look up Ryoga awaited his fate.   
  
When it didn't happen Ryoga looked back up to see a scrawny old chicken holding an   
umbrella over his head.   
  
"Hey how can you do that chicken, that umbrella must weigh more then you do um..,   
how do they tell the difference between he and she." Ryoga asked the chicken but she   
kept it a secret.   
  
Ryoga sighed but looked back to see where the moving floor was taking him.   
  
"With the bed won't that be rather hard to do. Especially since Akari is still out of it."   
Akane looked dubious to his plan of action   
  
We'll lay her by Ryoga for the ride down, then between the three of us we can do it."   
Ranma open the door to the stairs so they could wheel in Ryoga's bed.   
  
Ryoga stood there scared that his end was very near now. A weight settled in on his side   
keeping him pinned there.   
  
"What Kind of torture must I endure in here." Ryoga brushed the tears from his face as he   
felt a painful end must be near now.   
  
Ryoga screamed, as the floor gave way and he felt himself falling down. Looking down   
at his feet Ryoga noticed that the floor had turned into large chopsticks and his feet were   
rolling down them as they rolled rapidly under him.   
  
"Hey chicken any way out of this mess." Ryoga looked at the old chicken that had kept   
herself perched by his side holding the umbrella for him.   
  
"We'll be there soon sonny boy." The chicken squawked at him.   
  
Ryoga looked back at the chicken but shooked his head.   
  
"I must be hearing things that dumb chicken can't talk, if it could this really would be the   
loony bin." Ryoga laughed a short snorting laugh   
  
"Wow I never knew I had such great balance I'm not falling at all while these stupid   
chopsticks roll around under me."   
  
"Arrrgh." Ryoga yelled suddenly when he found himself airborne then coming back   
down to rest on the rolling chopsticks.   
  
"Wow that was kinda cool, how'd I do it though." Ryoga soon found himself doing it   
several more times until the floor turned to ice instead of chopsticks.   
  
"Brrrrr it's cold here, why am I here." Ryoga tried to move around but his body still   
refused to then the weight on his side moved to wrap around his waist but it also added   
warmth, so this time he wouldn't mind it.   
  
"Ranma it cold in here, why are we here anyways." Akane looked around the cold room   
for dead people.   
  
"We needed a room that was more solid then the tops floor this is the basement think of   
how many floors they gotta go through to get here."   
  
"But what if the rest of the floor comes crashing down on us." Akane pointed out.   
  
"OOOhhh cold."   
  
The two looked to see Akari waking up to look around at the room they were in.   
  
"OH Ryoga you'll be so cold let me warm you up." Akari snuggled up close to share her   
body heat with his body.   
  
"Um anyways It's gotta be better then upstairs unless you want to go back up." Ranma   
looked at her steadily.   
  
"No I'm just worried that's all." Akane stood there a few shivers running through her   
body.   
  
"Um uh here." Ranma wrapped a arm around here then brought her in close.   
  
Shampoo glared at the two then went looking for blankets.   
  
"I bring blankets it keep us warm." Shampoo was glad she found them so quickly   
  
"Thanks Shampoo." Both said at the same time. Ranma grabbed a blanket from her then   
draped it over the two of them. Shampoo glared some more then took a blanket over to   
the lost boy and pig girl. After draping a couple over them, she shared the last one with   
Cologne.   
  
The five teens and one old crone sat in silence waiting for a sign that the trouble was   
gone.   
  
Ryoga stood there with the weight on his side keeping him warm then he felt a dark   
weight cover his cold body, but it seem warmer so maybe it wasn't going to smother him   
like he first thought.   
  
A yawn escaped Ryoga, as he suddenly felt very tired.   
  
"I gotta stay awake Akari needs meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Ryoga was soon asleep.   
  
CHAPTER 18   
  
Ranma felt way to helpless down here not knowing how thing were fairing above them.   
  
"I gotta go up there, I can't wait down here any longer." Ranma moved to leave with   
Akane looking fearfully at him leaving her, when a winkled old hand stop him. He kept   
forgetting how much strength that old hand really had.   
  
"Ranma you stay here guard the girls while I go look." Cologne looked at him with sad   
eyes.   
  
"No way, I can't let an old women go in my placccc... ouch .....why ya do that? Ranma   
glared at her after she was done walloping his head with her staff.   
  
"Do not belittle me sonny boy I was fighting before you were conceived now stay here to   
watch over the girls."   
  
"BUT" Ranma felt helpless against her.   
  
"Ranma please believe me I've lived a long life, if I die today helping others then it won't   
be for nothing." Cologne looked at him sadly.   
"Help Shampoo for me" With that Cologne was gone in a flash.   
  
"Cologne" Ranma stood there not understanding why he'd feel as though he just lost a   
teacher and friend.   
  
"Great Grandmother no don't die you strong you teach Shampoo many things you be ok   
you to stubborn to die." Shampoo pulled her knees in closer to her body as she wept   
quietly.   
  
"Ranma lets sit by Shampoo." Akane move over to where the hurting girl was sitting.   
  
Ranma followed not knowing what else to do but knowing comforting a crying girl   
wasn't something his dad had ever taught him.   
Akane sat with room between her and Shampoo for Ranma to sit there.   
  
Ranma did as she indicated to him. Sitting down he looked to Akane with a puzzled look   
and hoping she'd tell him what to do now.   
  
"Just put your arm around both of us Ranma that'll make both of us feel better." Akane   
cuddled up to his side then felt his arm slide around her shoulders to pull her in close.   
Feeling a bit awkward Ranma did the same for Shampoo who seemed surprised at first   
then cuddled into his other side to cry against his chest. Before long the three teens went   
to sleep.   
  
Ryoga lay on his back he wasn't sure how he got onto his back but he was here. Ryoga   
looked around the big dark empty and cold but not as bad as his arrival into this place.   
  
"How'd I get her anyways, this place is so weird." Ryoga tried to stand but his body   
seemed to be frozen in place. Then a small light appeared off to his right, Ryoga tried to   
see what or who it was there. Slowly the light grew to show some people inside of it.   
  
"Gramps Grandma, and Cologne What are you three doing here, How do I get my body   
to work for me? Am I dead is that why this is so weird What happen to Akari is she ok."   
Ryoga had so many questions to ask of them.   
  
"Hush boy and listen, your not dead, your in a coma. I slowed your heart rate down to   
survive our moving you. You can come out of the coma though and be able to control   
your body. You have to focus like the time you learned the breaking point."   
  
I'm not sure I can do it." Ryoga looked at her helplessly. "Your gonna help me right."   
  
"Of course and get out of that I'm not sure mode your the one who'll go out of your way   
to learn a new technique so you can defeat Ranma are you going to leave him to guard all   
the girls by himself including Akari.   
  
"HUH no way that sex changing freak gonna take care of my girl. Show me the way   
Cologne." Ryoga stood up without realizing that he couldn't do it a few minutes ago.   
  
"Very Good Ryoga your on the way there now." Cologne smiled knowingly. She knew   
how to get the young people to perform for her.   
  
Cologne kept telling Ryoga what to do. Ryoga kept on doing it till he had it right.   
  
"Ryoga my boy your just about there. All you need to do now is go through that door   
there once you do that you'll wake up but take it easy you were hurt pretty badly, Oh one   
more thing tell Shampoo I love her. Cologne looked at him with sad eyes.   
  
"Why donchu just tell her your self it'd mean more to her." Ryoga looked behind himself   
to see that Cologne was gone.   
"How that old lady move so quietly and so darn fast." Ryoga reached out a tired hand to   
the doorknob, with a quick turn Ryoga flung open the door then walked through.   
  
  
  
Chapter 19   
  
A soft moaning sound was moving across the room to invade the sleeping trio.   
Ranma stirred restlessly two thoughts going through his head.   
*That's that moaning sound from who's doing it, and why are both my arms asleep?   
What's going on here.*   
  
Akane stirred in her sleep. *What's wrong with my bed it seemed different and part of it   
is very cold, and why the heck did one arm go to sleep.* Akane tried to get more   
comfortable.   
  
Shampoo was thinking similar things.   
*This bed cold why I no get up and turn on heater, cause I no feel like it.* Shampoo tried   
to get comfortable but failed and was becoming annoyed with the moaning sound.   
  
"Who make so much noise stop it now." Shampoo jumped up further awakening the other   
two   
  
Ranma stood up stiffly after hearing someone shouting. Looking around he saw Shampoo   
looking for something and Akane stretching her own muscles out.   
  
*Man falling asleep between two girls no wonder I'm so stiff and sore, figures just my   
luck.* Ranma heard the moan which had invaded his sleep. The two girls also heard it   
and looked around to see who was causing the disturbance.   
  
"Must be a ghost." Ranma chuckled softly.   
  
"I doubt it Ranma." Akane glared at him briefly before going back to looking for the   
source.   
  
"Who make noise in here, it not funny to no show face like coward." Shampoo glared   
into the darkness.   
  
  
"Maybe it's Akari she's still sleeping on the bed there, it can't be to comfy on it." Akane   
walked over to see her friend.   
"Nope she's still sleeping and snoring softly." Akane looked at the other two.   
  
"How pig girl sleep so long she heavy sleeper huh." Shampoo shooked her head, she   
couldn't believe anyone could sleep that soundly.   
  
"Wait its Ryoga he's moaning over here." Akane cried out happily.   
  
"It must mean grandmother pressure points start to wake him up." Shampoo also joined   
her with Ranma close behind.   
  
"Glad he's gonna be ok, a comatose Ryoga is to freaky." Ranma smiled at the two girls   
who promptly smiled back.   
  
"Lets lug him upstairs and find a doctor to look at him." Akane suggested hopefully.   
  
"Sure thing, we gotta check things out anyways." Ranma started to push the bed toward   
the stairs then changed his mind and headed for the elevator.   
  
The two girls giggled at him.   
  
Akari suddenly woke up, and then started to fall off the bed. Both girls jumped to help   
her so she wouldn't fall and get hurt. The thought was there but Akari's weight took her   
down on top of the two girls.   
  
"Man are girls always so clumsy." Ranma kept pushing the bed until he was by the   
elevator.   
  
"The three girls all grumbled as they picked themselves up from the floor.   
  
Once at the third floor, the young teens stood in shock at the destruction all over the   
floor.   
  
"Is bad in here." Shampoo looked even more worried then before.   
  
"Lets find someone." Ranma moved the bed through the rubble, which was not easy since   
he had to force the bed through it.   
  
"Ranma this doesn't look good this place is such a mess." Akane understated it but was to   
worry to say any more.   
  
"Hey there's a nurse lets talk to her." Akari started over toward her, the other following   
after her.   
  
"Hi can you help us out here." Akari asked sweetly.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was just.......leaving....I thought we had all the patients cleared out of   
her." As she noticed Ryoga, on the stretcher.   
  
"We removed him from his room just before it was wrecked lady." Ranma looked at her   
not feeling as though a lot of help was going to come their way from her.   
  
"Oh I see, well as you can see there's not many people here most of the west wing was   
destroyed in the last meteor shower and we had to clear everyone out as fast as possible."   
The nurse looked at them sympathetically.   
  
Ryoga started to moan some more then started to mumble some words for the others to   
hear.   
  
"Cologne, which way now....You tell her it'll mean........"   
  
He talk to grandmother, but that mean........" Shampoo looked even more worried.   
  
"I'm sure she's ok Shampoo, just probably caught up in helping people." Ranma hoped it   
would help her.   
  
"Sure that it she just help people." Shampoo looked sadly at him, then Ryoga.   
*Help Ryoga people find his way home to us, that how she help.* Shampoo brushed the   
tears off her face, trying to stay strong for the other's and her grandmother who she knew   
was gone.   
  
The nurse meanwhile was checking over Ryoga.   
"I believe he'll be back with us shortly." The nurse smiled at the other's a large sigh of   
relief went through the group.   
  
Ryoga suddenly sat bolt upright in the bed looking around the room for Akari.   
"Akari your ok, your not dead." Ryoga asked in disbelief.   
  
"Oh yes Ryoga dear, I'm as great as a pig at dinner time." Akari moved over to Ryoga   
never noticing the beam from up above giving way to gravity.   
  
The beam struck Akari on the back of the head, knocking her down to the floor.   
  
Ryoga sat stunned his one love had just been struck right after he came back to be with   
her.   
  
"A aaaa aaaa aaa Akari..NOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo....." Ryoga   
shouted as both Shampoo and Akane turned their heads away from the site.   
  
Ryoga jumped off the bed to grab Akari up in his strong arms.   
"Akari speak to me please be ok pleaseeeeeee." Ryoga begged her.   
  
"Ry..rryoggggaaaa, I..........love....you...my Ryo.....ga....." Akari closed her eyes then her   
head fell back against Ryoga's arm.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ryoga's cry of pain shooked the whole building.   
  
"Come on man we gotta get out of here, before this place collapses on us." Ranma   
grabbed Ryoga's arm to drag him out while he kept a tight grip on Akari's lifeless body.   
  
The teens with the lone nurse made it out then watched, as the building settled then never   
fall down.   
  
"This is not fair she should never die and that damn building stays put, I won't have it."   
Ryoga shouted then stood up arms out stretched.   
  
"SHI SHI HOKODAN" Ryoga watched in satisfaction, as the building was totally   
obliterated. Then Ryoga knelt back down Akari's life less body to hold her close to   
himself.   
  
"Lets get home we gotta check on everyone there." Ranma again led Ryoga by the arm so   
he wouldn't just wander around alone and hurting.   
  
The two girls followed after them tears flowing down their eyes as they watched Ryoga   
holding Akari while crying his heart out.   
  
As the four living arrived at the Tendo dojo, they were all stunned to find most of it gone.   
  
"DAD, Kasumi." Akane ran into the mess with the others close behind.   
  
Once inside Akane found her father weeping over Kasumi's lifeless body. As they   
entered he looked up to see them watching them with horrified eyes.   
  
"I couldn't save her, I tried but I couldn't do it." Soun cried some more then stood up   
grabbed his small Tanto next time him on the wall. With a swift movement Soun ended   
his life right before his youngest daughters eyes.   
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAD" Akane jumped over to her father as his body fell down.   
  
"Dad no you can't leave me...you can't........." Akane cried hard as her father reached one   
hand up to stroke her soft cheek for the last time.   
  
Ranma stood stunned by the senseless death of his fiancées father.   
  
"Hiya, why he do that, he has Akane and Nabiki to take care of." Shampoo couldn't think   
of anything more useless, then killing yourself when you still had obligations on this   
world.   
  
"Ranma" came a bellow from behind them. Genma stood with his backpack on and a   
unreadable look on his face.   
  
"What's up old man." Ranma didn't like the look of things right now.   
  
"Your moms dead I'm leaving there's nothing left here for me, if you want you can come   
with me or stay it doesn't matter wither way now." Genma stood with the same   
unreadable face as Ranma's face grew pale.   
  
"Mom she's, she's but how." Ranma didn't want to believe he could lose his mom after all   
they hadn't had enough time together.   
  
"It just happen son no reason to cry now, so you coming or not."   
  
Ranma looked at his cold father for the first time really seeing him for the heartless   
person or thing he really is.   
  
"No thanks I'll stay here with these guys." Ranma spat at him   
  
Genma never blinked an eye as he turn to walk away from them for good.   
  
Ranma tried not to cry until he felt two girls arms encircle him, then the floodgates burst   
open to soak them in tears. Ryoga soon join the small group of grieving friends. The four   
stood in a small huddle trying to bring comfort to the other.   
  
Chapter 20   
  
Ryoga looked sadly at the other three, his only friends left now. The tears kept falling   
down his cheeks, as he turned away from them. Feeling as though he was turning away   
from everything he ever had or would ever have again. Ryoga moved over to Akari's   
lifeless body then picked her up gently, kissing her cold forehead.   
  
"I love you Akari, I'm so so so sorry I wasn't good enough to save you to keep you safe   
when you needed me the most too. I should have been able to do it; I guess I really am   
worthless huh. " The tears flowed harder as Ryoga cuddled her up tighter.   
  
"Shampoo no like this, we no should loose friends we young we should grow old, have   
many young ones." Shampoo started to cry harder.   
Ranma was holding on tightly to Akane, he looked sadly at Shampoo he reached out for   
her again then pulled her in close for some added comfort. Both girls cried harder on his   
chest. After they soaked his shirt Ranma talked to them.   
  
"You two go get some rest maybe take a hot bath, I'll take care of Ryoga and move the   
bodies to the dojo." Ranma talked quietly to them.   
  
Both looked at him with fearful eyes, even though they tried to act tough he knew how   
hard this was on both of them.   
  
"It's ok girls I'm not leaving, I'll stay right here you two get clean up you'll feel a bit   
better." The two girls looked toward Ryoga then back to Ranma, then both slowly walked   
away toward the washroom.   
  
"He better not go or we'll hunt him down." Akane spoke softly to Shampoo who agreed   
with her.   
  
"Is very true."   
  
Ranma walked over to the phone to call the authorities.   
Ranma talked to the authorities trying to get somewhere with them, to let them know   
what had happen here, he was very frustrated and depressed to find they would not get   
any help for several hours if not days.   
  
Ranma then tried to take Akari away from Ryoga who refused to let her go.   
  
"Come on man you need some rest and to get cleaned up." Ranma pleaded with him   
  
"I'll never be clean again I fail Akari when she needed me the most." Ryoga cried harder   
then before.   
  
"Ryoga you loved her so much that you didn't fail and you gave her a couple days more   
of life when you saved her the first time." Ranma had no clue what else to say to him.   
  
"A couple big deal, if I was a man she'd be here with me still." Ryoga's voice was   
sounding even more depressed then ever.   
  
"If life went the way we all planned then none of us would be dead, but life doesn't   
always follow our plans." Ranma was feeling more depressed himself. Ranma reached   
out to Akari's body then gently lifted it out of Ryoga's arms. Taking her gently out to the   
dojo, he laid her down there for the authorities. Ranma then moved the other three bodies   
out there as well, never noticing the young girl with short brown hair watching him do all   
of it. Ranma walked back into the house to clean up himself he felt very dirty after   
carrying their burned and bloodied bodies.   
  
After Ranma left Nabiki came out of the corner to look at the four dead bodies of loved   
ones and friends.   
  
"Daddy why did you do it, you had Akane and me to take care of, you could have lived   
for us. Were we that unimportant to you, were we." Nabiki cried harder then before then   
leaned down to kiss her dad's forehead then moved over to Kasumi's body.   
  
"Oneechan, I'll miss you so much you deserved better then this you should have been   
married with kids not taking care of us. I guess that you'll still be watching over us even   
when you're dead huh. You never could give up a task if it was important to you and   
your family was huh." Nabiki kissed her sisters cheek then hugged her tightly.   
"Goodbye sister, I'm leaving this place, my moneys gone in the bank since it's gone   
under with all this and the people who owe me are either dead or gone or like me broke   
now. I'm going somewhere anywhere to start over. Don't worry about me sis, You know   
I can take care of myself huh." Nabiki slowly walked out of the dojo Nabiki left the dojo   
for the last time ever. Making her way into her room Nabiki packed up her belongings   
that she valued the most then wrote out a small note to Akane and Ranma.   
  
After she left the home she grew up in she caught a bus to the airport, for a plane to the   
states.   
  
The four teens in the house made their way to the rooms to sleep all knew sleep would be   
slow in coming tonight and several nights there after.   
  
The rain fell heavily on the Tendo roof waking one of the occupants in side. Ranma   
stretched then looked around the room. It was still quite early and the morning looked to   
be a dull Grey one. Ranma rolled over to see Ryoga sleeping in the other sleep mat,   
which uses to be his father's. His face was streaked with tear trails and his eyes were very   
red and puffy. Ranma knew that Ryoga had cried himself to sleep as well.   
  
*What's the point to all this, to wake up only to find myself surrounded by more dead   
people to see places in total ruin. Why bother at all maybe I should take the coward's way   
out, then it's not my problem anymore. * Akane's face came to his mind eye immediately   
smiling sweetly at him.   
  
That's why, for Akane I'll do anything to keep her safe. I'll never let her get hurt or killed   
if I died now she'd be all alone in this world, I won't do that I lo….. Um,, well ok fine.   
I'll say it in my head I love her too much to leave her. * Ranma stood up then headed to   
the bathroom.   
  
"First things first gotta answer natures call then I'll cook up a really good breakfast for us   
at least that be part of the norm for us even if the rest of the world has gone crazy on us."   
Ranma talked to himself all the way hoping to keep the quiet at bay for a while.   
  
Ranma started to cook breakfast when a person walked into the kitchen with a sad hello.   
  
"Nahao Ranma you want Shampoo help making dinner." Shampoo walked over to see   
what Ranma was fixing since it smelled so good to her.   
  
"Um just a few light things to get us started, for the day. Are you ok Shampoo?" Ranma   
was worried since she was looking as though the night was unkind to her.   
  
"I no sleep good, I …..Have no one left now Mousse gone Great grandmother gone. I feel   
so alone now." Shampoo tried to keep the tears from once again sliding down her soft   
cheeks but it was worthless.   
  
"Hey don't feel that way Shampoo you have me and Akane were not leaving anytime   
soon." Ranma smiled happily for her.   
  
"You leave anytime late then." Shampoo asked with mischief in her voice.   
  
Both started to laugh at that feeling some of the pain ease a bit with, shared laughter and   
joke.   
  
Before long Ryoga had found his way to the living room he flopped down at the table   
figuring if he was going to eat he had best stay put.   
  
Ranma noticed that Akane had not come down yet so went to get her. Looking in her   
room he found it empty but his ears picked up the sound of her in Nabiki's room. Fearing   
the worst he rushed in to find her sitting on Nabiki's bed with tears falling heavily.   
  
"Hey what's wrong Akane." Ranma sat by her on the bed.   
  
"Here read this." Akane handed Ranma the small note.   
  
:: Akane and Ranma, when you find this I'll be gone, I don't know where I'm going but I   
have to leave Japan for good now. You two take care of each other and you'll find some   
cash in my dresser you can have good luck with your lives, love you always. Nabiki.:::::   
  
"She left Japan but why?" Ranma was at a lost for why she'd do this.   
  
"You know….. Nabiki if her ……life …….is so out of control……….. she'll go and   
get……get……… it back in control."   
Akane had stopped crying but a few sniffles still came out.   
  
"Yeah I guess but we'll be fine and I have a real good breakfast waiting for us and since   
it's not as good cold lets go eat." Ranma grabbed her hand to lead her out but found her   
reluctant to go.   
  
"Hey come on what's wrong?" Ranma looked at her puzzled.   
  
"I don't feel like eating anything." Akane looked at him sadly.   
  
"Akane you have to eat and keep your strength up after all after this is done we hafta get   
married right." Ranma looked at her with pleading eyes.   
  
"Umm is that your way of proposing to me?" Akane was not sure.   
  
"Um yeah if you'll marry me." Ranma then leaned over to give her cheek a small kiss.   
  
"Before I say how do you feel about me." Akane looked back with hopeful eyes.   
  
"I love you… how else would I feel, your ……everything to me." Ranma then wrapped   
his arms around her small waist, to pull her in close.   
  
Akane tried not to cry with happiness since there had been so much pain and sadness all   
around them.   
  
"I love you too Ranma, I'll be proud to be your wife." Akane hugged him tighter to her   
body.   
  
A few minutes later the two made their, way down to their cold breakfast.   
  
Ryoga had his food gone by the time they got there while Shampoo waited for them to   
show up.   
  
"So Ranma what do we do now." Ryoga asked sadly.   
  
"Well Ryoga you can live with us here if you want." Ranma smiled at him   
  
Ryoga looked at the way the two were sitting so close and could tell they wee in love just   
like him and Akari. His heart ached some more as he thought of her out there in the dojo,   
all alone and cold.   
  
"I don't think so I need to see if mom and dad are ok and let Akari's grand father know   
what happen to her." Ryoga started to leave the table when Ranma jumped up after him.   
  
"You can't go out alone, you'll never get there let me take you to your parents house ok."   
Ranma smiled at him.   
  
"But the girls."   
  
"Silly lost boy you go find parents we be ok here." Shampoo smiled at him.   
  
"Ok Ranma lets go now, I'm really worried about them." Ryoga headed out in the wrong   
direction until Ranma grabbed his arm to lead him in the right one.   
  
After the two guys had left the girls started to clean up the dishes from breakfast when   
they heard a knock and then a hello at the door.   
  
"I'll get it, Shampoo." Akane walked over to the front door to find Dr. tofu there.   
  
"Hello Dr Tofu." She really didn't want to tell him about Kasumi   
"Um well I heard that Ranma had called about some problems here and he needed a   
coroner or something is this true?" Tofu was quite worried about Kasumi right now.   
  
"Hmmm yes, we do umm… their out in the dojo, I can take you there…..but….." Akane   
left the rest unsaid.   
  
"I understand you wait here there's some friends here to help me out." Tofu smiled sadly   
at her since Kasumi had not shown up yet he could only figure she was one of them.   
  
Akane smiled graciously at him then let Tofu in with several friends following she   
wondered briefly where they had been a moment ago.   
  
Akane went back in to tell Shampoo who had the kitchen in perfect order.   
  
"That was Tofu he's here to um….you know…." Akane looked a bit green at the thought   
of having to do a job like that.   
  
Shampoo understands it no is fun thing to do." Shampoo then handed her a cup of tea and   
the two girls went to sit down in the living room, while drinking it to help both their   
nerves.   
  
Tofu looked at Kasumi's burned lifeless body, his tears flowing heavily at the site of her   
once soft beautiful face burn so badly that he could hardly tell it was here any more.   
  
"Kasumi I should have married you I should have told you I love you always." Tofu held   
her close until his friends inform him she was the last one. Tofu gently carried her out to   
the waiting van that was filled with many other dead people, he'd make sure though that   
Kasumi and her family was taken care of first.   
  
Ranma returned home with news about Ryoga and his family.   
  
"Hi girls guess what, Ryoga's mom and dad are just fine he's with them right now their   
going to go find Akari's grandpa and tell him what happen. I hope they can follow the   
map I made them it's more detailed and better then the ones they make themselves."   
Ranma felt a bit better for running all the way there and back. He needed the release of   
energy that gave him.   
  
"I have dinner ready for us." Shampoo smiled brightly at him.   
  
The three teens ate the food with plenty of gusto since all of them were starving. Later the   
three sat down to see if they could get any thing on TV worth watching and finding out   
what was going on.   
The news report was not to uplifting as they listen to the news man tell of a larger one   
coming toward them and that if it hit they would all be wiped out from it.   
  
Both girls looked scared, then Akane moved in closer to Ranma he wrapped his arms   
around her waist to keep her safe. Ranma noticed Shampoo looking at them both with sad   
scared eyes and held his arm out to her. Shampoo gratefully snuggled next to them.   
  
"Ranma what will we do it seems all of this has been for nothing." Akane sniffed   
  
"Hey they said they have some guys going up there to destroy it they'll be able to do it   
their smart guys right and until then we'll just keep living one day at a time." Ranma   
gave her a small peck on the cheek. Akane glowed with happiness. Shampoo missed it   
since she was watching the movie that came on after the news.   
  
It didn't take Tofu very long to have the funeral for Soun, Kasumi and Nodoka. Akari's   
body was taken home by her grandfather to be buried in the family plot.   
  
The funeral was short and small many people who were able showed up for it, many   
others couldn't stand to see another one.   
  
After the funeral Tofu talked quietly to Akane.   
"I think you two should get married and start over make a family. It's what your family   
would like for you two. Also I'll be here I'm not leaving anyone, there is to much for me   
to do here."   
  
Akane smiled sweetly, at him.   
"We had talked about it but I won't start a family until I know we'll still be here to enjoy   
it."   
  
"Good plan, now lets go eat out all of us my treat." Tofu leads the three teens away from   
the cemetery and to the restaurants.   
  
After dinner was done the three made their way back home only to find an elderly women   
there.   
  
"Hello elder Soap, I no expect to find you here." Shampoo was a bit worried about why   
she was here.   
  
"Hello Shampoo, how are you child we had feared the worst for you, since we haven't   
heard from you. Come let us talk." Shampoo followed the elder inside the house.   
  
"We know that Mousse is dead and that he asked for your freedom from your obligations   
and that it was granted, we also know that cologne is gone that leaves you a orphan of the   
tribe we have a suitable husband picked out for you. He's not as strong but he can see   
well." The elder smiled at her nicely.   
  
Shampoo sat stunned by what the elder was telling her.   
  
"Do Shampoo have to leave here." She looked at her with pleading eyes.   
  
"Yes dear this place is in rubble and the town will be long in coming back to what it was   
before."   
"I need say good bye to Ranma and Akane. Shampoo walked out of the room they were   
in to find Ranma and Akane sitting quietly at the table.   
  
"Shampoo must go back home to village, will miss you two always." Shampoo hugged   
both of them then left the place she was starting to think of as home.   
  
After she left both Ranma and Akane cried feeling as though they lost another family   
member.   
  
Several weeks later the astronauts were able to destroy the large meteor that was heading   
for them. Ranma and Akane got married immediately after that with Tofu giving her   
away.   
  
Ten months later Akane gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named her Nodoka   
Kasumi.   
  
************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
*************   
  
OK this is my alternate ending just for SPM, I hope you like it giggle   
  
The three teens arrived at home to find a elderly women waiting for them, locked doors   
never did seem to stop an Amazon.   
  
"Elder soap what you do here." Shampoo was worried about why she'd come here.   
  
"Let us talk alone." The elder lead Shampoo to another room, not really caring that   
Ranma and Akane were eaves dropping on them.   
  
"We know that Mousse is gone, he was your other option in case you didn't marry the   
Ranma boy, but with him gone, and his request to release you from your obligations from   
him. Then your grandmothers' untimely death it leaves us with no other options since   
you have no other family left, but to set you up for marriage with elder Faucet.   
  
"Elder faucet but he's old and has many wives, why would you set me up with him?   
What about my father what has he to say about this." Shampoo was horrified by what she   
was told this guy was as old as her grandmother, Yuk.   
  
"I'm sorry child your father died from heart problems, you are now a child of the tribe we   
have to do what we think is best."   
  
"That is not best Elder, I no want to be married to him."   
  
"You have no other options left child." The elder gave her a stern look.   
  
"Yes she does." Ranma stood at the doorway with Akane by his side.   
  
"Ranma and I talked about it if Shampoo will have us then we'll have her as part of our   
marriage." Akane announced loudly.   
  
Shampoo sat stunned for a moment then jumped up to give both Ranma and Akane a big   
hug and kiss.   
  
"I always have you two as my family." Shampoo hugged them tighter as they hugged her   
back tighter too.   
  
The elder left quietly it seems Shampoo did have family.   
  
The funerals went by with many tears, the news came that the meteor was destroyed that   
too caused many tears but these were tears of joy. The three teens knew they could now   
get married and live happily as a family.   
  
After getting Tofu to agree to give the two girls away the three married each other and   
left for a long honeymoon away from cold water, they went to a hot spring.   
  
Ten months later both Akane and Shampoo gave birth two very beautiful babies.   
Akane had a baby girl they named Nodoka Kasumi while Shampoo had a baby boy who   
looked like his daddy. They named him after Shampoo's father and Mousse. Ranma   
couldn't have been happier and prouder then he was right now at his two wives and their   
babies.   
  
From heaven several family members watched with happy faces as they saw the girls   
holding their babies with Ranma giving kisses back and forth to both girls.   
  
********************************THE END RANMA'S   
GIRL****************************   
Date: 11/06/1999   
  
  



End file.
